


Escort My Heart

by GeekMom13



Series: Escort My Heart [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Ji Guang-Hong, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Phichit Chulanont, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Georgi Popovich, Beta Jean-Jacques Leroy, Biting, Bonding, Dirty Talk, Escorts, Fuck Buddies All Over, Georgi Laments, Georgi is a good friend, I probably have it on my list, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Massage, Mile High Club, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Christophe Giacometti, Omega Leo de la Iglesia, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Omegaverse, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Pole Dancing, Praise Kink, Pretending to be an omega, Purring, Roleplay, Seriously- if you read a line and think “oh I need to hear that story”, Threesome - M/M/M, Vacations, Wedding, Wingman Phichit Chulanont, Yuuri and Phichit are models and skaters, all adults here, chapter size consistency issues, does it count if they don't finish, dynamics-based roleplay, everyone is over 18, far too much worldbuilding for 40k, mile high club interruptus, misuse of whipped cream, my muse was fun to deal with on this story, no minors, no one else skates, slick, there will be many side stories to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: Victor, Christophe, and Yuri run an escort service outside of Detroit. They cater to the boyfriend crowd- nice nights out and naughty nights in.  Then Victor meets a model that steals his heart for good, Christophe falls for an adorable tease and Yuri shuts the door for good when the undercut boys work together to tame their little tiger.





	1. Drunk Yuuri has the best ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my fic for the LLYBB! Please read the tags. I built an entire world for this fic and I _love it_. This story is complete and I will be posting a new chapter twice a week. I will have at least 18 side stories planned, those I will be writing later and adding to this series! Feel free to request more! 
> 
> This story was made beautiful by [Pandamilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo/works) so [Support her work!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733152/chapters/36579417)
> 
> This story was made cheerled by [Vixen13!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13) so [Support her work!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053533/chapters/37479605)
> 
>  
> 
> [The art that you'll find in here comes from Amarok, so check him out on Tumblr!!!](http://amarokster.tumblr.com/)

“Now, Chad-”

“It’s Augustin.”

Yuuri looked at the glass on the table in front of him, running his finger over the rim until it started to sing. “Does it actually matter?”

The guy in front of him flinched.

“Whichever one of your friends put you up to this, tell them that they can bite me.”

“What?”

Yuuri stood up, holding the glass- he had to give it to the guy, he was almost convincing in his confusion. “Listen- if you’re trying to _distract me_ so one of your friends can hit on Phichit, I promise I won’t stop them.”

“I’m not.”

“Then find a _different way_ to get his number.”

Yuuri briefly considered dumping the rest of the drink on the man’s lap but ultimately decided it was a waste of good champagne, so he downed it instead and set the empty glass on the table, leaning in for one last comment. “And next time, try to  _avoid_ staring at my best friend the entire time you pretend to hit on me. I might believe it more.”

By the time Yuuri had turned back to Phichit, the Thai man had wiped the glare off his face that he had been directing at Chad-tin, the omega with no fashion sense. Yuuri walked over to him and offered his friend a hug.

“Phichit, when can we _leave_?”

“Oh come on-”

“No, I’m so tired of the overpowering smells these people are giving off… and  _why_ are there so many  _flowers_ everywhere? Celestino always keeps them away from me- it smells _horrible_.”

Phichit looked around- the flowers looked fake to him. Then he spotted the omega model that was the headliner for the other line that was here tonight- Crisp Designs… run by the weird twins and their boy toy. He’d  _heard_ a few things through other models who had worked with the trio- specifically about the omega’s  _very_ floral scent- apparently after the bonding it had become a tad overwhelming at times, especially when he was nervous.

He grabbed a few glasses of champagne and headed off to find Yuuri and get him drunk enough to not be snippy about the poor boy’s scent.

When Phichit found him again, he was cornered by a short and  _very_ hyper boy who looked like the junior’s model from Crispy- right down to the strange red hair in the front, the rest was a golden brown. Phichit couldn’t tell what he was saying but the boy was gesturing wildly.

“Yuuri, I need a picture with you. One day I will rise to the glory of the 2014 Fall photo spread!”

“The  _volleyball_ one? Oh no. That’s from my shameful past.”

“An amazing model like you doesn’t  _have_ a shameful past! When you make fun of yourself, you’re making fun of me for looking up to you all this time! Next time I have a show, I’m going to give it my all! Watch for me, I’m Kenjirou Minami!”

Phichit gently pulled Yuuri off to the side, ready to escape. “I’m sure he’s looking forward to it!”

Minami got a few pictures with Yuuri before Phichit made their excuses and handed Yuuri the champagne. As they walked away, Yuuri mumbled about how weird that entire encounter was because he’s not even popular, and that awful photo shoot left him bruised for  _weeks_ and there was sand in places he never wanted to experience again.

One day, Yuuri  _might_ realize that he was popular for a reason. Celestino had pestered Phichit for weeks after the first time he saw Yuuri wearing something that wasn’t loose. He just knew that Yuuri was the perfect build for his coming line- his thin waist would show off the material’s ability to form fit, while Phichit’s straight waist would show off the non-restrictive aspect. The two of them together would ensure success for the entire line.

It had taken Phichit almost a month, and Celestino’s bribes of free dance and skating wear for ten years (shoes included, thanks to Phichit) for Yuuri to agree to a single show.

That was three years ago now and Yuuri still wouldn’t accept that he was part of Celestino’s fabled power couple.

They had tried, many times, to dispel the rumors of them dating, but with Phichit’s friendly cuddles and the fact that they were always posed together- it was pointless. Not that they hadn’t tried dating, but they were more compatible sexually than romantically.

Yuuri snagged another glass of champagne as Phichit dragged him around the party. He downed it quickly and grabbed more. By the eleventh glass, he was draped over Phichit’s shoulder, loudly exclaiming the need for better pole dancing practice clothes.

At that point, Celestino loaded them into the limo he had reserved for them, but not before Yuuri grabbed an entire bottle of champagne (or two) and made him promise to make better booty shorts.

They were already halfway through the first bottle of champagne when the driver tried to flirt.

“Phich, we should hire boyfriends. So people stop hitting us.”

Phichit giggled as he closed the divider. “I think you mean hitting _on_ us.”

“Maybe. But their scents are like. Like…” his face scrunched up. “a wall. Phich we need to fix this.”

“Okay, okay… let’s see.”

Phichit started messing around on his phone while the driver pulled up to their apartment. He was too focused on the phone to pay attention as Yuuri led them up to the door and steered him to the couch to sit.

Yuuri sat close to him, watching as the sites were pulled up and rejected quickly. He wasn’t sure what Phichit was basing his decisions on, but eventually, they hit a page with a gorgeous man with silver hair smirking over his shoulder on the main page.

There were two other men but Yuuri only noticed him.

Phichit smiled at his best friend, clicking to the information page as soon as they sat on the couch.

“Escort Your Heart. Detroit’s premier boyfriend rental service. No matter what your tastes are, we can provide.”

Yuuri hummed as he pulled Phichit into his lap so he could look over his shoulder.

“Popular packages: The first date, the boyfriend package, the one night stand, sex on the beach-”

“Oh, what’s that one?”

“Uh, we’ll bring you to our private shoreline on the beautiful Lake St. Clair and pamper you with a picnic of finger foods and orgasms. After, the shower inside is available for use alone or together. And remember, you pay by the hour, not the orgasm!”

Yuuri buried his head in Phichit’s shoulder and laughed. “Definitely not that one. Try the boyfriend package.”

“Okay… The boyfriend package… Here we go: Need to impress a co-worker? Need to get that too-sweet-Aunt out of your hair for a while? Need a date for a big event but just don’t have the time to hit the clubs and find one who won’t embarrass you? We’re here to be the perfect boyfriend for you. We can open all the doors, pull out your chair and treat you like royalty- whether you’re a king, a queen or a _queen_.”

Yuuri snorted.

Phichit scanned the rest of the description, _Perfect gentleman all night until you take us home and then we relieve stress the best way we can! We promise to satisfy you and leave you feeling as peaceful as a puppy, stress-free no matter what event we went to._

Phichit nodded and scrolled to the starting price. “It won’t take much out of the summer show’s profit-”

“Eh, we already paid off our loans, it’s not like when we first started, we could add a few extras…” He kissed Phichit’s neck.

Phichit shuddered a bit and relaxed against Yuuri, clicking to book. He quickly filled out the dates for the next show and their basic information- name, age, email, gender, dynamic… “Yuuri, you need to be patient or this won’t get done!”

Yuuri grumbled and pulled his hand back from Phichit’s inner thighs, gently rubbing his sides again. “Fine, but hurry up.”

“I will, Mister Grabby-Hands.”

“You _like_ my grabby hands.”

“I do. And if you were champagne Yuuri all the time, I might keep you. But you aren’t. So I need to fill this out to make sure your liver doesn’t hate you.”

Yuuri pinched his side but let Phichit continue, occasionally correcting selections for his form.

“Okay so, any preferences for your escort?” He held the phone with the profiles a little closer to Yuuri’s face, not that it was needed.

“The silver-haired one!”

“Ah, Kinktor!”

“Oh god, that’s the worst name _ever_.”

“Okay, it looks like he doesn’t have any booking restrictions.”

“ _Restrictions?_ ”

“Uh, yeah. Like… Plisucksky says  _no omegas outside of heat, no women_. And Sehung says  _no sex on the beach._ ”

“Oh, okay.” Yuuri resumed gently pushing up Phichit’s shirt and kissing his shoulders while still watching the form. “Oooh, special instructions… you should put how you’re weak for manhandling in the bedroom.”

Phichit grumbled. “Only if we put in your little praise kink!”

“It is not a _kink._  I just happen to enjoy it.”

Phichit laughed. “Yuuri, the first time we fucked, you popped your knot as soon as I said you were gorgeous.”

Yuuri groaned and let his head fall against Phichit’s back.

“Okay… so, what’s your backstory for your rent-a-boyfriend?”

“Hmmm. For you and your mystery man, I think you should have met him when he shared an Uber pool with you!”

“Sounds about right, and for Kinktor you met at pole dance lessons-”

“NO! Absolutely  _not,_ Phichit. Come up with something _else_.”

“Ugh, fine. Your absolutely amazing and gorgeous fuck buddy heard he was good in bed and hooked you up.”

“Somehow...” Yuuri thought it over. “That’s better.”

Phichit finished up with the questions- PDA preferences, kinks (complete with a _long_ example of previous kinks requested- some of which Phichit decided to look up later- he almost wished Yuuri had pulled up the site before he finished his own kink list as Yuuri rattled off his), a description of event and who they’d be around, where to meet and finally an optional (but recommended) selfie.

Phichit pulled up his camera and snapped a few photos, hiding the fact that Yuuri still would not stop rubbing along his stomach and chest, and then attached it to the form and set up the booking fee.

As soon as Yuuri saw _Thank you, our booking agent Georgi will review-_ he picked Phichit up and turned him around in his lap, tossing the phone on the next cushion, causing Phichit to moan.

“See? Manhandling.”

Phichit swatted at Yuuri before he pulled off his shirt and let Yuuri kiss his neck, grinding against his lap when Yuuri dragged his teeth along his scent gland, bringing out his deep sweet cinnamon scent with just a touch of spicy clove. Phichit rumbled at the scent as Yuuri gently pushed Phichit back. “Pants, now.”

Soon, they were in just their briefs, Phichit back in Yuuri’s lap, kissing him and gently rubbing over Yuuri before he pulled the elastic down and pressed closer so he could wrap his hand around both their erections.

Yuuri moaned and started to kiss down Phichit’s neck, playing with his scent gland again and rubbing his thumbs along the top of Phichit’s thighs, pressing harder as he got to the edge of the underwear.

He was gently rocking up into Phichit’s strokes and pulling him closer, “You know, your mystery man could be anyone. Imagine it now- someone bending over for you- all warm and wet and ready to beg for your knot… or maybe someone you want to bend _you_ over.”

Phichit moaned and dropped his head forward, looking down at their cocks sliding against each other in his hand, just barely big enough to avoid needing to use both hands to keep them in place. He knew that if either of their knots started to swell, one hand wouldn’t quite give enough pressure for either of them to get off.

“Ah, so that’s it today…” Yuuri moved one of his hands to Phichit’s ass. “You want someone,” he slid his hand down Phichit’s spine, right under the band of his underwear and followed it right to his entrance. “to absolutely _wreck_ this pretty little hole.” He pressed against Phichit, just enough to draw a moan. “Don’t you? You want to be fucked _hard_.”

Phichit nodded and leaned over to kiss Yuuri- dirty talk had always been his weakness, and Yuuri, sweet, shy Yuuri, had blown him out of the water with his ability to lay down mental images that drove Phichit wild, little fantasies of things they could do.

Yuuri rubbed a little harder as he traced Phichit’s lips with his tongue, and with a small sound, Phichit rocked forward, gripping harder and speeding up his strokes as he came. Once his orgasm was done, he slid back a little and wrapped his hand around Yuuri, using his other hand to coax his scent out, massaging the gland in the way he had learned would turn Yuuri to putty. It wasn’t long before Yuuri was pressing up into Phichit’s hand and groaning, adding to the mess on his stomach from Phichit.

Phichit smiled and walked them both to the bathroom. “Shower and then you’re cuddling me tonight. I call little spoon.”

Yuuri nodded and laughed, starting the shower for them while Phichit plugged in their phones. He thought over what Phichit had said before, it really was a shame that they just didn’t work as a couple- no one else had the same ease as Phichit when they tried anything sexual.

They quickly washed up and Phichit reminded Yuuri to down some water before they curled up together. Phichit had already laid out the Gatorade and Tylenol for the next morning, both phones plugged in and probably on silent.

Yuuri gently nosed at Phichit’s neck, filling the room once more with the sweet cinnamon that reminded him of the store at the mall that always had hot cinnamon buns and quickly fell asleep to the sound of Phichit purring.

Phichit was the first to wake up- and after a few attempts, gave up on getting out of Yuuri’s hold, instead, he took his Tylenol and grabbed his phone. The only strange thing he saw was an email from gpopovich@escortmyheart.com confirming all the details from their  _booking_.

He scanned it over and giggled, getting a groan from behind him.

Yuuri had him include _Be my escort, Kinktor!_ in his comments and Phichit decided that sober Yuuri was going to have  _a lot_ of fun dealing with everything drunk Yuuri had opted to include.

He quickly made sure nothing was actually wrong with either application and okayed the reservations, smiling at the small Korean man that was assigned to him. He looked a little grumpy but the omega looked cute enough to get away with it.

At this point, knowing who would be at the next show, it was worth the probable meltdown he’d deal with from Yuuri when he reminded him a little before it happened. Though, looking at Kinktor’s pictures, maybe he should avoid showing his friend exactly  _who_ he’d be heading out for the night with.

He snuggled back against his best friend, glad for the warmth in the cold room.

“Nooooo, stop moving.”

Phichit giggled and wiggled in his arms. “Take the pills now and go back to sleep. I’ll make us some food.”

Yuuri reluctantly let go, covering back up quickly as Phichit went to make omelettes. By the time they were done, Yuuri had already showered and grabbed some plates and forks for Phichit to use.

They made it through breakfast and out to practice on time, Yuuri asked what was going on a few times, but Phichit shrugged it off as  _post orgasm and champagne hangover_. In a few weeks, Yuuri would know, but by then, it would be too late and Phichit could just say it was already paid for so he might as well enjoy the company of the extremely pretty man he’d rented for the night (and morning.)


	2. Meet the Escorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A standard Sunday Morning at EMH Manor!

Georgi was sitting in the kitchen waiting for everyone to wake up so he could hand out their schedules for the week. He was looking for what had caused the influx of new clients this week, normally they’d have one or two, but there had been seven new bookings from five new clients.

“Zhora, why do we have to have these so early?”

He laughed and slid one of the coffees over, “Because, you know that Vitya’s clients book him early on Sundays so they don’t have to stay up too late before work.”

“Whatever. I vote we move them to nine.” He grabbed one of the apples from the table and made a face at the taste after coffee. “Plus the old man and Toff never show up at seven anyway.”

Georgi laughed. “True, but this way you get the best coffee _and_ you get to tease the part-timers.”

At that, Yuri grinned and flipped to his calendar on his tablet. “A new guy?”

“Yeah, pretty much everyone has a new client except Christophe.”

“He’s leaving tomorrow to visit that weird uncle of his this week, so Christophe doesn’t count.”

They talked for a few minutes before some of their part-time escorts filtered in. Most of them would only visit the lake house for the assignment meetings and check-ups, occasionally one would rent a room out for a month or two during their busy season- but that wasn’t cheap and most of the part-timers didn’t make enough to justify moving in.

Even Georgi stayed somewhere else- so it was just Victor, Christophe and Yuri in the house most of the time. Georgi and Victor had bought it outright when they moved from Russia.

That had lasted until he met Anya and moved in with her- at least for a while, they broke up a few months later and he just kept the small cabin as a separate office for interviews (and before Yuri was allowed to be part of the business, he’d get sent there when clients were at the house.)

Christophe had replaced Georgi as a tenant and an escort. He used to date Victor when they were younger, but both were just a little _too much_ when they were together, so it ended pretty fast. They still teamed up occasionally because they work well together, as long as it’s not _them_ doing the dating. Now, Yuri was the third permanent escort, and one of the four managing partners.

The first one to walk in was the small anti-social temp that Yuri liked to blow off steam with- he was the only one Yuri trusted when he had a free week to heal and wanted to get a little cut up.

He was followed by the mushy couple that got called in for heats and training other people for heat/rut packages. They each grabbed a coffee from Georgi and sat down. Leo put out some pastries- they always brought in something homemade.

“Okay, so why don’t you all take a look at what you have coming up? I’ll go wake up Vitya and Christophe.”

Yuri had two new clients and one of his regulars. It wasn’t a busy week, but he’d make more than enough.

Pulling up the first one he saw it was a standard lonely beta guy, Kyle- boring name, average face, nothing too out there in the kink department. He just had to call the guy Daddy and wear lace. Usually, a profile like this meant quick fucks and too much awkward cuddling. At least this one wasn’t asking to be called Alpha and have his dick called a knot like the last one he got.

He moved to the next appointment, one of his favorite regulars. He was getting pulled in for a pre-rut; the guy always had him come in and make a nest, scent everything and set up the provisions. They would spend some time watching cheesy movies and playing video games, but once the rut set in, he’d send Yuri on his way and Yuri would come back once a day to check that he was eating and fix the nest, occasionally cuddling a bit.

The third was interesting and possibly a bit of a scheduling problem, luckily Georgi was coming back.

“Hey, Zhora, why did you overlap Aaron and this… Jean guy? You know I have to check on him.”

Georgi pulled up the schedule. “Uh, Jean is aware. He doesn’t mind. He’ll drive you there and wait outside while you check in. Even offered to do a grocery run for you.”

Yuri narrowed his eyes at the picture on his screen- undercuts usually meant obnoxious knot-heads who offered to _keep him_ and get him out of this life. But, this one was a beta so there might be hope.

“Morning!”

Yuri grunted and waved at Christophe before looking up. “Close your robe, pervert!” he turned away as Victor walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Christophe.

“Be nice, Kitten. Morning everyone!”

“No, and sit down old man, you’re late.”

Victor pouted. “No, it isn’t eight yet.”

Georgi piped in. “Vitya, the meetings have _always_ started at seven.”

“Oh, I forgot.” He reached over Leo’s shoulder and grabbed a concha- it was Leo’s specialty and everyone knew to save one for Victor.

“Georgi,” Yuri growled out. “Why did you give me this guy?”

“What’s wrong?” he scrolled through the profile trying to figure out what was so upsetting.

“Seriously? No kinks, I’m meeting his family, no overnight, limited PDA? It says, and I quote, _I guess if you want to hold my hand that would be good_. What the hell- this is more of a Drew thing?”

“Yuri, first off- Drew quit six months ago, he settled down… that’s why you took on Aaron.”

“Oh, yeah.”

“And second- look at his escort preferences.”

Yuri scrolled and then glared at Georgi.

“You are currently our only blonde omega available, and Drew was a redhead- so you probably would have gotten him anyways.”

“He said _cute and dainty._ ”

Victor started laughing.

“Shut up, _old man!_ ”

Georgi swatted at Victor and turned back to Yuri. “Yes, and I already called and talked with him. He knows _exactly_ who he is paying to meet and I assure you, he was perfectly happy once he saw your portfolio.”

Yuri glared one more time before glancing back over the form and grumbling a few more times.

Victor had finished his pastry before opening up his files and finding his schedule mostly full of his regulars, right up until Saturday. He wasn’t exactly big on judging by looks- but this one was very, very pretty.

“A model?”

“ _Seriously?_ The old man gets a fucking _model_ and I get the virgin loser?”

Georgi shook his head at Yuri and pulled up the new file. “Yes… you’ll be basically a bodyguard slash boyfriend for the night-”

“There’s two here! Ooo. Do I get a three-”

“No.” Georgi cut in. “You’ll be with Seung-Gil for this encounter. Yours is the one in back.”

Victor nodded and sipped his coffee- it looked as if these two were already an item, maybe they worked for different designers though. There were many reasons couples hired escorts and, well, as long as the check cleared and they got Georgi’s approval, it wasn’t his place to judge.

He got to the kinks section and burnt his tongue almost inhaling his coffee. Normally, they’d get one or two kinks and usually, it was things like _spanking_ or _praise_ or the rare _humiliation_.

But this man had a two paragraph long _alphabetized list_ of his kinks. And almost every single one Victor shared.

“Gosha, did he… set an ongoing contract?”

He watched as Georgi flicked through a few things before shaking his head.

“So, why would he put all this down?”

“Maybe for the future, just in case?” Leo piped in. “We get that sometimes when a person isn’t quite sure. They’re usually pretty nervous and just want every possibility out there to hopefully match up on one or two.”

Victor looked over the list again- how could someone be nervous when their kink list included bastinado and shibari. He briefly wondered which end of those kinks he’d be on.

Christophe had wiggled himself behind Victor, reading the page over his shoulder and making small comments on some of his favorite things- as if Victor wasn’t _completely_ aware of the fact that this man was hitting all his buttons.

“You know, Vitya, I think I could-”

“NO!” Victor cleared his throat as everyone looked over. “I mean. I’m good. Don’t need your help.”

“But with a list like that, he might want a third… maybe a pretty little omega to double team?”

Yuri growled. “You two are disgusting.”

Christophe laughed. “What, you didn’t mind when we-”

“Shut up! I’m going to enjoy my breakfast in my room, away from all of you!”

Georgi rolled his eyes and waved him off, turning to help everyone else with their schedules. This was his favorite part of the week, seeing everyone happy with their matches- he didn’t want to brag, but he was pretty sure his attention to the small details is what made them the top rated escort service in the Detroit area, perhaps the whole of America.

It wasn’t just the boys- all the good places had attractive options with clean drug tests. It was the care he took in matching these incoming profiles with the right escort. And if they _chose their own_ like cattle, he simply nudged the escorts into a suitable role for the client. He would dress them up, tutor them on interests, made sure they were adequately supplied and send them off.

Even Yuri with his abrasive nature rarely complained about his clients after.

They had a 99% positive rating and he was still upset that the one client’s remarks couldn’t be removed. It was simply _not their fault_ that a client didn’t respect his safeword and didn’t like the consequences. After all, it was made clear that Yakov would be nearby for that kind of scene.

Georgi shook that thought from his head, losing Marco as an escort after that had been difficult, both for the business and as a friend. He had been planning on leaving soon, but the incident left them a man down for a couple months before Yuri was old enough. Marco still kept in touch though, he was planning on coming to the annual ski trip in a few months.

“Georgi, I don’t see a location for this heat,” Leo mentioned.

“Oh, well, he didn’t want to decide until after the initial meetup. He’s a very energetic little thing and is worried about his heat. It’s his first time having anyone with him properly.”

Leo and Ji looked down at the picture. “And he’s legal? He doesn’t exactly _look_ legal.”

Georgi tutted. “Neither does your alpha, Leo.”

Leo narrowed his eyes at Georgi who was just smiling. “You know I vet everyone who is even remotely questionable. I promise, you’ll be fine. You’ll be meeting him later today- he wanted to take you to dinner now, his heat is supposed to start Wednesday.”

Leo nodded and kept reading- everything seemed simple enough.

* * *

 When Leo and Ji arrived at the restaurant, they were shown to the table of a small man- he was probably right around Ji’s size, maybe a bit smaller. He was on his phone, unaware of them walking up and appraising him.

“Mister Minami?”

The man squeaked and jumped, banging his knee on the table and almost spilling his drink, “K-Kenjirou, please.” He dropped his phone to the table and stood up, bumping the table again- managing to spill his drink this time.

Ji barely held in a chuckle as he scrambled to pick up the glass and then covered his face with his hands. Leo and Ji looked at him, then each other and realized this man would need a little extra help in feeling comfortable.

“Relax, Kenjirou. Lots of people are nervous at first, but we do what we can to help.”

Leo cut in. “And if you aren’t comfortable, we’ll leave at any time during it. You have all the control.”

Minami smiled at them and sat back down. Leo leaned in and whispered to Ji about over-answering questions to help cut down on the stress on the man.

“Okay, so let's get food and then we can talk. Would it help you for either of us to scent you? We don’t mind,” Leo said.

Minami nodded and offered his wrist to Ji, who rubbed their wrists together. He briefly sniffed his wrist after and smiled, offering it to Leo after. Once both scents were on him, he relaxed a bit.

“Okay, so do you have any questions?”

Minami pulled up his phone and with a bit of a blush, he nodded. “Um, okay. So. I saw there’s, uh,” he leaned closer and whispered, “ _testing_ and uh, when was the last test you did?”

Leo smiled. “A few months ago.”

“But, we’ve only been with each other since.”

Minami looked puzzled.

“We’re not full time at Hearts- we do photography for a couple of fashion lines, specializing in sporting apparel. We come in for certain things and that’s it. Georgi read your app and sent it to us, we agreed.”

Leo laughed. “Not everyone does heat-work. And it takes a good connection for a team to come in and help together without being territorial. So, that narrowed it down to us or Kink and Colada.”

Ji smiled. “And Colada is on vacation, sooo… Georgi called us in!”

Minami smiled. “Oh, uh,” he glanced at his phone again. “Did you-”

Their waitress came to take their order and Minami turned bright red, stammering out his order and mumbling about wishing he could drink here.

Once she walked away, Ji gently guided Minami’s phone onto the table, face down. “Now, we can get to those later, so… why don’t you tell us about your heats.”

Minami nodded, taking a big gulp of his water and looking around to make sure their table wasn’t being listened to. “Well, normally they’re five to seven days, and I just make a nest and have my cousin bring me water and food. But, that won’t work this time.”

He was looking down and gently sniffing at his wrist, trying not make it too obvious. Leo noticed. “Why won’t it work this time?”

“Uh, two reasons. She graduated and went back home with the rest of my family. And I need it to be a little shorter, so I need… other help.”

Leo offered his hand across the table. “That makes sense. How do you feel about our scents?”

Minami blushed. “I like them very much.”

Ji chuckled. “Well, we can scent your neck to help with your preheat before we go. Now, for a nest, it will need to be bigger than normal, so all three of us can fit. Leo’s really good at making nests, if you want us to make it. But then your scent won’t be there unless you provide us with materials.”

Minami blushed again. “How much extra would that be?”

Leo smiled. “Oh, that’s part of our heat package, which you ordered. We are yours from pre-heat through to clean up. It’s why it’s a different price from the normal package.”

“I thought it was because there’s two of you.”

“Well, there’s that too, but our package is also different from Kink and Colada who offer the three times separately and have a couple different choices for _during_ heats. So I take it you didn’t read much of the paperwork?”

Minami shook his head.

Ji grabbed Leo’s hand under the table before talking. “Well, when we take on a client, we help him with the nest- if that means just one of us or the other, or if he just wants scented items. Whatever nest help is needed. We also make ourselves available for any closeness or scenting before.”

Leo took over when Ji squeezed. “We also provide the food and drinks. It’s built into the cost- but if you already stocked up, we can refund that portion. We like to make sure that the omega is well-cared-for. No fatigue on our watch. Then we can help however you need, or leave you for the waves and come back to assist in between. But you paid to have us in the heat space for the entire time.”

Ji continued. “We are there the entire time _unless_ you want us to leave. Which we will, at any point.”

Minami was nodding along as they explained it. “Okay, and what do you require for the space?”

Ji spoke up in response. “Well, I prefer a secure location, where it will be just the three of us, especially in the nesting space. I want to be able to protect the omegas I am caring for. We had one who had their alpha roommate present the entire time, and there were no doors to the bedrooms- just beaded curtains- and I didn’t sleep the whole heat. It’s too stressful for us both to do that again.”

Leo squeezed his hand and shook his head.

“I live alone, but we have a community kitchen.”

“Can we keep the supplies in your area?”

Minami nodded. “Yeah, there’s just no stove in my room. I have a fridge though.”

They went over a few more things as they ate dinner and Minami handed them the address to arrive the next morning.


	3. Drunk Yuuri has the worst ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sober Yuuri has to face the consequences of drunk Yuuri’s bad life decisions- Phichit doesn’t seem to mind at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, art is from [Amarock](http://amarokster.tumblr.com/)

Phichit had been acting  _weird_ since a couple days ago when he got a call. He was even more insistent than normal about their pre-show beauty regime. Instead of the normal facial mask, Yuuri had been through a full body exfoliation, moisturizing and then waxing… everywhere.

Phichit had spun a lie about how his friends in New York had made this to make quick changes easier and make the clothes flow better on the runways.

This show was not exactly big on the  _flowy_ clothing- in fact, all three of the outfits Yuuri was set to wear were downright  _clingy._ From what he had seen of the outfits, there were very, very few that Celestino had chosen to make loose.

From what he said, there was no point in designing clothes that didn’t help an athlete improve- and if your coach can’t see your form, there’s no improvement possible.

He shook his head and slipped on his normal pre-show attire- an old shirt that was probably left in his room by one of the guys he took home and a pair of pajama pants.

Phichit yelled when he saw Yuuri walk out. “You can’t wear  _that,_ Yuuri! It’ll undo all the work I put into making you look pretty!”

Yuuri groaned but let Phichit lead him back into his room to select one of the warm-up outfits Celestino had him model last month. He could  _still smell_ the floral monstrosity on it after washing it.

Phichit rolled his eyes and swiped him down with his wrist, the cinnamon and clove scent overpowering the floral remnants clinging to the fabric. Yuuri grumbled and approved of the new smell of his shirt.

They grabbed their suit bags for after the show and Phichit deemed them ready- right as someone came to the door.

“Huh, Celestino must have a new service this time, normally they wait downstairs.”

Phichit was smiling behind him as Yuuri reached to open the door. “Yeah, about that-”

“Hello, Mr. Katsuki and Mr. Chulanont! We’re your escorts for the night! I’m Victor and this is Seung-Gil!”

Yuuri looked them up and down before slamming the door in their face and turning to Phichit. “ _What_ did you do?”

Phichit smiled. “I’m not sure what you mean, Yuuri.”

“That is not how a chauffeur greets you and they are not just some random people you know willing to play our dates for the night.”

He was trying not to burst into laughter. “You don’t know that.”

“Phichit.” Yuuri growled.

At that, Phichit started laughing and reached around to open the door. “Come on in, this won’t take long.”

Yuuri glared, whispering under his breath about glitter bombs.

As Victor and Seung-Gil sat in the living room, Phichit and Yuuri headed off to one of the bedrooms.

“Oh. He looks even cuter in person! Did you see him! I can’t believe that man picked me. I mean did you  _see his waist_ Seung-Gil? I bet I can almost fit my hands around him!”

“Nikiforov, he’s not here, you don’t have to compliment him.”

“Oh come on, loosen up! I bet you’re imagining the little one bent over your bench, ass all pretty and red.”

Seung-Gil cleared his throat and looked down the hall where their dates were currently arguing. "I imagine _your_ ass beat red over my bench and not in the fun way."

Victor pouted at him before trying to listen in to the fight. “I can’t understand them, can you?”

Seung-Gil just ignored him as he tried to make out more than a few words here and there.

“Really, I don’t understand _why_ you are so hung up on this one. You’ve _dated_ models before, even some that weren’t clients.”

“His application, it was just perfect. I _know_ we’ll hit it off perfectly!”

Seung-Gil grunted. “From the looks of it, he had _no clue_ you were coming. I would place money on the other one having filled it out.”

Victor scowled. “Did _your_ application have an alphabetized kink list?”

Seung-Gil shook his head.

“Then my Yuuri must have filled it out himself,” Victor smiled smugly, feeling as if he had won the argument.

“Don’t get attached so quickly, Nikiforov, you’re horrible when you’re heartbroken.” Seung-Gil bit out.

Victor glared at him and made a mental note to request no more double assignments with the grumpy dom- he couldn’t imagine another double date in Seung-Gil’s company and it had been barely a few minutes.

Soon, a still slightly angry pair were walking out of the bedroom, Phichit walking up and introducing himself to both men and then dragging Yuuri in, who was still scowling at him.

“Okay, now that _that’s_ done. Your main job is to stay close when we’re not on stage. Ciao Ciao won’t let you backstage during that time- so you’re free to drool over whoever you want, and after, you keep people from annoying us. Simple enough, right?”

Victor and Seung-Gil nodded, heading for the door, just a little after they were supposed to have left. Victor offered his arm to Yuuri only to have a suit draped over it as Yuuri walked away.

Phichit was grumbling at him as he tried to catch up.

Seung-Gil looked at Victor. “I certainly was not expecting to deal with a lover’s spat from this one.”

Victor laughed. “Did you even _look_ at their photo?”

“No, looks are unimportant to my work. An attractive face bends to my will the same way an unpleasing face does. Georgi just gives me time, place and safeword.”

“And this time what was it?”

He wrinkled his nose. “Hamster.”

Victor kept laughing as they headed out the door and to the waiting limo. As they had been told, both men were quickly whisked away behind the scenes and they were pointed to the “plus one” section. Victor couldn’t help but sneak a kiss to Yuuri’ cheek as he handed over the suit- he earned a sharp look but felt it was worth it.

He had to sit through a smaller label’s show first, someone who apparently was trying to branch off from Ciao Ciao with a multi-functional line. One that to could go from the gym to the street… allowing the wearer to _catch a quick lunch without the need to change_.

He couldn’t see how anyone could possibly want to be seen in public in smelly clothes… but then again, he kept a gym at home to _avoid_ being seen in such a disheveled state any longer than necessary, so perhaps he wasn’t the target audience.

Soon enough, a broad Italian man was taking the stage with Yuuri and his boyfriend. Both had changed and Victor was really hoping Yuuri would turn around soon. This outfit seemed tighter than the one he was wearing before and _that one_ had already made Victor ready for the end of the night.

As the Italian man talked about all of the problems that he saw with yoga clothing, Yuuri and his boyfriend started to run through what must have been a routine they did often- both seemed relaxed in the stances, pausing for a few deep breaths then moving on as they were circled.

The man was pointing out different aspects of the clothes- the ease of movement, the way it didn’t ride up despite being form fitting…. And finally, the flexibility.

Even Seung-Gil let out a small sound as the boys finished with their two poses that really might have been contortionism, not just yoga.

Phichit laid down, quickly bringing both legs behind his head, relaxing his head between his ankles and then placing his hand below his raised hips to support them. For turning himself into a pretzel on the ground, it was a fairly quick pose, with just a little wiggling.

Yuuri stood next to him, quickly dropping his hands to the floor on the opposite side of Phichit, lifting his leg into a mid-air split and then bending the top knee, removing one hand from the floor to grasp his instep, turning to face the front of the stage with his torso.

The Italian man took one final stance behind them, arms spread wide as he announced, “And with that, I present you with my newest line: Yoga by Ciao Ciao. I’ll see you all at the end of the show!”

He offered a hand to Yuuri and then to Phichit as they all nodded to the cameras and walked backstage. The lighting shifted as the first model came out- Victor quickly saw that Ciao Ciao favored bright color accents and long curved lines.

By the second time through all the models, Victor kept checking his watch. He liked being an escort more than any of the other jobs he had before because it tended to be more interesting. And not just the orgasm part, they were just a fun bonus.

This particular job, however, was not his idea of fun. Maybe if it was Christophe next to him, they could have played a people-watching game. With Seung-Gil next to him, huffing any time he even attempted to begin talking- it was a boring night that was dragging on.

Finally, all the models were dragged out in their final outfits, posing along the catwalk as the designer invited everyone to the after party and pointed out who could be contacted for questions regarding stock.

One of the assistants came walking over and led the plus one section to wait for their dates inside the reception area.

Victor grabbed two glasses of champagne and made small talk with a few others. Most were surprised to hear that Yuuri had brought a date.

When the models started filtering out wearing their suits, Phichit had an arm linked with Yuuri, pulling him closer.

“Okay, so, he’s _your_ responsibility now.”

Yuuri grabbed one of the glasses, downing it before putting it on an empty tray, grabbing Victor’s and downing that one too. “Told you I don’t need a babysitter, Phich.”

“Good thing he isn’t one. See you tomorrow!”

Victor laughed as Seung-Gil was dragged behind as Phichit made his rounds.

“So, do you usually greet people? Do I need to find a spot to relax while you talk?”

Yuuri looked over. “I usually _avoid_ talking to people. I’m not like Phichit. He has a fan club. What I like to do is find food. Celestino stocks up on things that don’t affect our diets, especially with a competition coming up.”

“Competition?”

Yuuri stiffened a bit before responding, like he hadn’t meant to spill the secret. “Yeah.”

“There are modeling competitions? Is it like top model? Oh, I would love to see that-”

“No. Not modeling. I just do this to get free clothes. I’m a skater.”

Victor tilted his head a bit. “Like… skateboard?”

Yuuri sighed and headed off to find the snack table. “No. Ice skating.”

Victor followed along. “I tried hockey once. I managed to break my nose with the stick.”

Yuuri snorted. “Really?”

Victor wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s waist and leaned in. “Yeah. I was trying to score a goal and instead, I fell and managed to go face first into the ice- the stick broke my fall.”

Yuuri started laughing and let Victor pull him close. Maybe Phichit was right before- of all the weird things he had talked Yuuri into, a night with a pretty boy to talk to was low on the list of reasons to glitter bomb him.

Victor had noticed more than once that if he strayed too far from Yuuri, someone would come and try to strike up a conversation- only to be shot down by Yuuri either completely missing the exchange or him grabbing onto Victor before responding.

He kept spotting people taking photos of them and made a mental note to check for pictures later. He watched as Yuuri avoided talking to basically anyone, sticking close to the corner farthest from the dance floor that Phichit had managed to pull Seung-Gil onto.

It had been over an hour already and he was pretty sure Yuuri was just waiting for a chance to leave, and if he was being honest, he was too. It wasn’t every job that he found a client with so many kinks in common with himself.

Finally, Phichit made his way over to them- Victor wasn’t sure exactly how he found Yuuri in the crowd though. They talked in the same language that they had been before, Yuuri glaring at him occasionally and gesturing towards Victor. It didn’t seem to phase Phichit, who just switched to English and winked at Victor.

“Yeah, so, we’re heading out. I will definitely _not_ be home tonight. Say bye to Ciao Ciao before you head off!”

“Phichit, I swear to-”

“Don’t do most of the things I’m willing to do! Bye!”

And with that, Seung-Gil was walking out the door behind a very happy Phichit and Yuuri was stalking off to find the designer. Victor stood back as the man gave Yuuri a big hug, it reminded him of Yakov with his family.

Yuuri bowed his head before walking off, once again not bothering to wait for Victor.

“Phichit said they were taking the car you arranged. We will use the normal ones. He said to tell you that the ride home from there hasn’t changed?”

“Okay, good.”

Yuuri was quiet for the rest of the trip which let Victor plan the night. He’d start with a kiss- maybe on the neck. Maybe he could rip the awful blue tie Yuuri had put with the suit as he was taking it off- really, for a model, the man’s fashion sense was lacking.

He would then kiss down his chest- the one he knew was muscular. Or maybe he should just drop straight to his knees- Yuuri did mention liking a bit of a power dynamic. But then he would have to be naked for that. So maybe that could wait until later.

Either way, he would _definitely_ get Yuuri’s cock in his mouth as soon as humanly possible. There was no way he was giving up the chance to grab Yuuri’s ass as he let the other man thrust into his mouth. He was already hard thinking about possibly being at Yuuri’s mercy tonight.

Maybe after that, they could hop in the shower together- Yuuri still seemed to have on makeup and Victor loved stripping people down to their true self. No makeup, no sweat, no fake scents- just pure, unfiltered _them._

Yuuri had a calm scent- he guessed it was salty, but the night started with him smelling like baking spices and so Victor wasn’t sure if that was a perfume, laundry soap or what. If he was lucky, Yuuri liked to be pampered and would let him do the washing.

He was in the middle of planning how to talk Yuuri into it when Yuuri got a call. He couldn’t understand most of it- in that same language from before he supposed.

“Mary-nee chan?”

_“Yuuri, how come I have to find out from Phichit’s posts that you have a new boyfriend?”_

“What? I don’t!”

_“Well, Phichit’s photos sure look like you’re awful close with him.”_

“I- I can explain.”

_“No need to, but I’d love a name to call him besides ‘Yuuri’s Man Candy’ for now.”_

“WHAT?!?”

_“That’s all Phichit tagged him as, Little Bro.”_

“I hate him.”

_“Sure you do. Your fans are going crazy.”_

“Oh no. You showed Mom and Dad?”

_“Not yet, but that’s a great idea.”_

“No! Why are you even awake Mari?”

_“It’s ten in the morning.”_

“Exactly! You sleep until noon! I’m home though, I need to go.”

_“By Yuuri, enjoy your-”_

Yuuri hung up before she could finish her thought, looking over at Victor who seemed as uncomfortable as he felt after that conversation. He quickly pulled up Phichit’s Instagram and found the posts. He spent the entire night posting behind-the-scenes photos (like always) and then switched to posting photos of he and Seung-Gil on the dance floor and Yuuri and Victor walking around.

It was easy to see why Mari thought Victor was his boyfriend- he was very convincing at the job. Always smiling at him and standing with an arm around his waist. That probably came from experience; years of pretending to care about people.

Maybe it would be a good idea to keep him around for a while- it was nice to not be pegged as the easy friend to get to Phichit. He’d have to ask for a card before Victor took off, which he looked _very_ ready to do.

“Well, this is our stop. I guess you’ll want to wait inside?”

Victor laughed. “Definitely inside. Exhibitionism is _not_ one of my kinks.”

Yuuri laughed and shrugged it off. It seemed like Victor had brought back his date personality. Yuuri guided him upstairs and into the apartment, turning to tell him where the bathroom was if he needed it.

He didn’t get a chance to because Victor had him pressed into the wall and was kissing him, quickly moving to his jawline and loosening his tie, getting the button undone soon after so he could kiss at his scent gland.

Yuuri was moaning as Victor sucked hard, leaving the gland swollen and pumping out scent. He had barely noticed his shirt slipping off his shoulders as Victor grabbed his ass and pulled him closer.

He snapped out of it when Victor knelt in front of him, undoing his belt.

“V-Victor? What are you doing?”

He blushed and looked at his hands, of course, Yuuri wanted to give the orders instead of him just taking things. “Sorry, I-”

“I mean. This is… beyond. And I. I, uh. I really enjoyed tonight but, I mean. I can’t just like… uh, add things on.”

“What?”

Yuuri panicked, was Victor not? “Oh god, I. Oh no, I just mean, I’m so sorry I just thought that… I mean I paid for the time… and oh I sound like-”

Victor laughed. “Yuuri, relax.”

Yuuri took a few breaths and Victor gently ran his hands up and down Yuuri’s thighs. Something that was definitely _not_ helping Yuuri calm down.

“A lot of people get nervous the first time they hire us. Just relax and if you are uncomfortable, we can stop.”

Yuuri relaxed against the wall. “Still, I can’t add on- it wasn’t my card.”

“What do you mean _add-o n? ”_

“Well, Phich told me this was the boyfriend package. You’d pretend to be my boyfriend.”

“And boyfriends don’t,” he slid his hands right up to the top of Yuuri’s thighs. “Help each other out with _this?_ ” He lightly brushed over Yuuri’s erection.

Yuuri groaned and swatted Victor’s hand away. “I’m just… I want to cuddle. Take a nice hot shower and then sleep like the dead.”

Victor pouted a bit, but nodded, the customer is always right after all. “Can I join you for the shower?”

Yuuri narrowed his eyes. “No funny business?”

Victor held up a peace sign. “Scouts honor.”

“Something tells me you were never a boy scout.”

Victor laughed and got off the floor, following Yuuri to the bathroom and into the shower. At least he got to enjoy _one_ fantasy tonight- and Yuuri’s body looked even better naked than he had imagined, and his scent was crisp as the ocean breeze.


	4. Yuri and his least favorite client and his new favorite friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri spends the day with JJ and Aaron, and a night being dragged around by JJ’s ex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! After everyone's feedback, I decided to do new chapters every three days, dropping to two when real life will be in the way of posting (like it will be tomorrow.)

Yuri was waiting at the main gate of the EMH house for the second new client to pick him up. He was still a little upset over the way the guy had described his ideal escort but he had decided to give him a chance.

Plus, anything beat Kyle- he had somehow managed to be even more boring in person than he was on screen.

And he didn’t even bother getting Yuri off.

He really, really needed this client. Hopefully Jean wouldn’t be as selfish in bed. He really did not want to have to hop into bed with the old man or wait until Christophe got back to have a good night.

If things went too badly, he could just squint his eyes and pretend it was one of his favorites- the only exception so far to the undercut observation he had- they had similar enough hairstyles that a dark room and blurry vision could help him pretend.

They were going to go to lunch to get comfortable together (because apparently, the moron didn’t understand the entire point of this service was to have an option for a man who could show up and act like a perfect boyfriend on limited information). Then they’d stop by Aaron and then go to the family dinner.

He had another set of food ready to go for Aaron, they were going to pick up something sweet from the restaurant for him. He had it packed and ready to be dropped off near the nest he had built for the guy.

Jean was a few minutes early, pulling to the middle of the street- probably not aware of Yuri watching him- and he quickly looked himself over in the mirror, called someone (he was a hand talker, great) and then checked his teeth one last time before pulling up to the driveway and spotting Yuri.

“Jean?”

“Yes, but most people call me JJ. Georgi didn’t give me what you like to be called.”

Yuri nodded and put the cooler in the back seat. “Where are we headed for lunch?”

JJ just looked over, puzzled. “Uh. I was thinking the Binny’s Bistro. Georgi told me the alpha you need to check on lives on the South side of town, so I figured it would be easiest to stay in that area.”

Yuri nodded. “It would. He knows you’re coming so he expects you to come in too.”

JJ nodded and pulled away from the curb, he’d ask for a name again later. The ride to the bistro was quiet, Yuri texting someone on his phone the whole time. JJ tapped his shoulder when they arrived, leading him into the restaurant and grabbing a seat.

Yuri was still scowling as they placed their order and waited for their food.

“So, why the face?”

Yuri directed a glare at JJ. “You only said I had to _look_ dainty, not act it.”

“True, but, I was wondering why you were angry _with me_ before we really even met.”

“Because you picked a dainty blonde omega to show off to your family.” Yuri scoffed.

“Well, I mean, I-”

“Don’t care about anything but looks and dynamic?”

JJ looked offended but the food came before he could respond, and once the waitress left, bringing it back up seemed awkward. They both ate their lunch in silence, JJ trying to think of a way of getting to know Yuri without making it seem like he was just asking because of how Yuri had responded to the question about his anger.

When they got out to the car again, JJ stopped Yuri from opening his door, putting a hand over his mouth as Yuri began to talk.

“Okay, so. I had to hire you because I had a bad breakup, at least according to my family. I was dating a girl named Isabella. And she was totally fine dating a beta, and really, even marrying me.”

Yuri pulled back from the hand over his mouth and shoved JJ. “You’re  _married?_ What the fuck dude. Just give me my stuff I’ll make sure Georgi refunds you- I don’t do _this._ ” He motioned at JJ and the car.

“No, no! We were  _engaged_. But we found out that with her being an alpha… Pregnancy with _us_ was… unlikely to say the least.”

“Oh,” Yuri relaxed against the car as JJ leaned next to him.

“Yeah, and I love Izzy, a lot. But, I also  _know_ Izzy. She always wanted kids. She used to talk about how she couldn’t wait for a little baby with her eyes. So. We broke up. Then my youngest sister found out about the whole ‘not able to have kids’ thing and they all assumed that it was her dumping me for being a beta.”

Yuri looked over. “But?”

“I actually dumped her, no one would listen to me. I ended up blurting out that _I’m not heartbroken! I already have a new boyfriend!_ and well. What I told my family is what I put into the form. They asked about what he was like and I just… said they’d have to meet him to find out.”

“And so you found me.”

“Yup. You’ll get to meet Izzy later. She’s standing up in the wedding I hired you for next weekend. She’s really close with my one brother’s soon-to-be wife.”

“I’m Yuri.”

JJ chuckled, extending his hand. “I was wondering if you were going to tell me or if you were planning on having me come up with pet names the entire time.”

“Like what?”

“Kitten, Princess, Baby, Megy-”

“No! Absolutely not.”

“Not a fan of Megy?”

Yuri glared again. “No. In case you haven’t noticed… I’m not the _sit-still-look-pretty_ type that would fall all over themselves for the first moron who treats them like their perfect little omega.”

JJ laughed. “Yes, I got that. What about the other three?”

“Nothing I haven’t gotten before.”

JJ shifted. “Yeah, but did you _like_ it or was it just… acceptable?”

Yuri started to pick at his fingernails. “We need to get to Aaron. Before the ice cream melts all the way.”

JJ realized Yuri was done talking, opening up the car door for him and closing it after Yuri gave one last glare, pulling out his phone. By the time he got around to the driver's seat, Yuri was talking to someone.

“Yeah, we’re on our way. Did you need anything else?”

There was a mumbling on the other line.

“No, no. It’s fine. I’ll grab some on the way. Don’t worry about it.”

JJ heard a response again.

“Yeah, he’s a beta. See you soon, Aaron.”

JJ looked over. “Where to now?”

“Uh, do you know where Wilton Plaza is?”

“Yup.”

“Head there. We’ll park in the free lot and then I just have to run in to get him some brownies. It’s a quick walk from there.”

JJ drove over, waiting for Yuri outside the store, following behind as Yuri let himself into the apartment. He waited in the living room while Yuri took the food in, glancing around a bit.

“JJ? Aaron says you should come say hi.”

“But, he’s in rut.”

Yuri laughed. “I promise it’s fine.”

They waited for the brownies to warm up then put the ice cream on top. He cautiously walked down the hall after Yuri, remembering the few ruts he spent with Izzy. It wasn’t a situation that lended itself to strangers in your space.

Yuri just opened the door and walked into the room, crawling into the nest and fixing a few things. “Jean, brownies?”

JJ startled and handed the bowl over to Aaron. He was definitely not close to what came to mind when JJ thought of a rut. He was shirtless, tattoos winding from his left shoulder down to his right hip, the black knotwork lines filled in with his warm mahogany tone. He was sitting in the bed, face blank as he looked JJ over. He kept getting jostled around by Yuri as he fixed the nest, occasionally offering small rumbles that brought a smile to Yuri’s face.

His hair was cut short on the sides, but the top was worked into coarse curls, his beard and mustache cut close to his face. JJ tried to stand strong, but the look on his face was more intimidating than he expected. He crossed his arms, revealing more tattoos winding down his arms. “So, you’re little dove’s new boy toy.”

“I, uh.”

“Are you going to hurt him?”

JJ swallowed and looked to Yuri who just shrugged and went back to fixing the nest, grumbling about messy alphas and ruined walls.

“Little dove here has been caring for me for half a year now. He makes the best nests.”

Yuri blushed at that, a small purr sneaking out.

“He’s real important to me. You won’t just have Yakov to deal with y’know.”

“Yes, sir.”

He watched as the smile spread wide on the man’s face, a hearty laugh startling both Yuri and JJ. “No need for such formalities, Jean. I’m just messing with you. I know little dove’s deal.”

Yuri snorted and shoved him closer to the headboard, grabbing the brownie and giving it to him with a look.

“No worries little dove, I’ll eat.”

“You forget often enough that I _do_ have to worry, Aaron.”

JJ watched as they went back and forth a few times before Aaron gave in and started eating. He was joking around with both of them as the visit continued, letting Yuri bully him into drinking a bunch of water before they left.

On the way out, JJ noticed a picture of a wedding, Aaron standing next to a man shorter than him, both with huge smiles on their faces. Yuri shook his head when JJ went to ask, pointing to the door, and mouthing _later_ as he ushered JJ out of the apartment. As they walked out, Yuri shouted over his shoulder. “Aaron, I expect _all_ that food to be gone by tomorrow.”

There was another burst of laughter from the bedroom as he locked the door.

When they got back to the car, Yuri turned and faced JJ. “His husband is still in a coma. It's been a few years, but he won’t give up. Says he can still feel the life force in their bond. His ruts are very… different from normal. He told me that his body just knows he has to wait for his mate.”

JJ nodded. “I’ve heard of that- ruts and heats forming around missing mates.”

“Yeah, so, he hires someone to come deal with what needs he can’t suppress- the desire to be in a nest that smells like an omega, someone to care for him, and sometimes cuddling.”

JJ smiled. “Yeah. So, you ready to meet the family?”

Yuri groaned. “As ready as I’ll ever be… It’s been, what? Three months, fours months?”

“Yeah, Izzy and I broke up about seven months ago.”

“Isn’t she going to question this… I mean you still seem pretty,” he paused. “close and all.”

JJ smiled. “I actually told her about the plan. She was happy to back-up any story we present if it means my family lays off the cold shoulder routine. There’s a lot of cold shoulders to go around.”

“Anyone else know I’m an escort?”

JJ shook his head.

“Okay, did you tell them anything besides cute and dainty?” Yuri scowled.

“Blond, omega, male.”

“And how we met?”

JJ laughed. “Uh, I actually completely avoided that but I figured I’d say Izzy set us up.”

“You should probably warn her. And y’know, tell her my name?”

JJ fished his phone out and handed it to Yuri. “Can you, she’s under Izzy, with z’s.”

“You don’t lock your phone?”

“No reason to.”

Yuri looked down and saw a ton of people crammed together in a photo, all obviously related to JJ. “When you said _big family_ I was picturing four or five siblings.”

“Nope, ten.”

Yuri groaned and pulled up the messaging app, finding Izzy easily. She was close to the top.

_ >> Hey, it’s Jean’s boyfriend for hire. _

_ << Nice to meet you. Where’s JJ? _

_ >> Driving. I suggested he maybe inform you of our plan before we were in the middle of the party. _

_ << Well, that would be great. _

_ >> So, you apparently introduced us a few months back. _

_ << Okay, how did I meet you? _

_ >> He didn’t say. _

_ << So he left it up to us? _

_ >> Yup. _

_ << Hmmm, strip club, speed dating, funeral crashing… so many good options. _

“I like her.”

JJ laughed. “I figured you would. She’ll love you not telling me your name.”

_ << I’ve got it. Walk of Shame. _

_ >> Hm, I usually avoid talking to people during those, plus, I’m not exactly known for having shame. _

_ << Then we were stuck in an elevator. _

_ >> That works. _

_ << Good, then it’s decided. I hooked JJ up with a sweet little omega I was in an elevator with the night after I headed to the club. _

Yuri snorted. “Well, we’re all set now.”

“Good, what’s the story?”

“Ah, what fun is it if I tell you?”

JJ scowled the rest of the drive to the party. Yuri just laughed, especially when he saw a dark haired woman making a beeline for the car as soon as it stopped. She opened his door and hugged him before he even had a chance to unbuckle.

She wrinkled her nose, saying something to JJ in French before rubbing her wrists all over Yuri. JJ offered a half smile and a shrug.

“ _Betas_ , can’t smell a damn thing!”

Yuri laughed, unbuckling his belt and tilting his head to let Isabella scent him better.

“I can’t let you walk in there smelling like some alpha!”

“You’re an alpha,” Yuri pointed out, as her deep smoky smell wiped out Aaron’s scent little by little.

“But, she’s an alpha I _trust,_ ” JJ stated.

Yuri glared at him.

“I mean, it's not that I don’t trust Aaron, but I’ve never-”

Isabella snipped something at him and then pulled Yuri from the car, dragging him behind the whole way into the party. Yuri spent the whole night being introduced to people and “reminded” of stories that Isabella and JJ supposedly told him. He barely had any time to interact with the man, which was rare for one of his jobs.

JJ spent the night smiling with his siblings and all their kids. He seemed to be a favorite uncle, and he really looked like he was enjoying it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you _might notice_ that this is now a series. The first of my side stories is being checked over right now and will be posted in a little bit.  
>  Technically it is the second chronologically, but sometimes you just go with the creative flow!


	5. Victor heads to Chicago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri hates flying alone and Phichit is too busy- who better to call than the nice smelling alpha?

When Phichit burst into the door, he was bruised up and still stinking of Seung-Gil. Victor had woken up a few minutes before, Yuuri’s head still on his chest. 

“Oh, so you  _ did  _ stay.” 

Victor’s eyes went wide and he started to move. “I thought…” 

Phichit was laughing and climbed in on Victor’s other side, getting close to Yuuri. “He sleeps like the dead, doesn’t he? I swear you could put a bullhorn right up in his face and nothing.”

Victor just looked between the two of them cuddled on his chest and tried hard to not remember his original line of thought when seeing the photo- now was not the time to picture them both like this. Gods he wanted Phichit to lean over and kiss Yuuri right now, sliding his hands across Victor’s body on the way to Yuuri’s-

Phichit’s giggle brought him out of his train of thought. 

“Whatcha thinking about there, big boy?”

Victor groaned. “Please never ever call me that again.”

“Fine, what was making Kinktor Junior down there so excited?” 

Yuuri scrunched his nose and moved farther onto Victor, Phichit gently scratching his scalp as he relaxed again. 

“I, uh-”

Phichit laughed again. “For an escort, you blush easy. I’m going to shower. Seung-Gil said he’d be back after coffee. He was  _ not pleased _ that the machine at our hotel broke down. You might want to wake sleeping beauty soon.” 

Phichit kissed his cheek and got out of bed, ruffling Yuuri’s hair up and stripping on his way to the shower- from the looks of it, Seung-Gil had quite a bit of fun. He’d have to ask later what color rope he had used. 

“Yuuri?”

“No.” 

“Yuuri, it’s time to wake up.” 

Phichit stuck his head back in. “We’ll go get muffins- your favorite food cart is down by the rink.” 

At that Yuuri sat up, then looked at what his hand landed on, squeaking and falling out of the bed. 

Phichit was laughing now, standing in the doorway almost naked. “You okay there, Yuuri?”

“I’m  _ fine. _ ”

Victor looked over the side of the bed. “I’m going to head out!” 

Yuuri waved him away and reached for his glasses, watching as Victor slipped back on his suit- somehow managing to look just as good as he had the night before. With a final wave, he slipped out the door and Yuuri turned his attention to Phichit.

“Whoa. That’s… a lot of marks, Phich.” 

“Yeah, practice is going to be a bit  _ rough _ today, I mean, nothing compared to last night but you know.” 

“Have fun?” Yuuri asked as he got off the floor. 

“Not at the party, but I really did after. He’s better with ropes than you are. And the sex was great.”

Yuuri glared and threw a pillow at him. “You never sit still long enough for the good designs.  _ That  _ is not my fault.” 

“Come on, we got practice in an hour and a half. And I know you make me run if we get muffins. So I’ll shower, you get ready.” 

At practice, Celestino reminded Phichit that he had a competition coming up the next month in Canada, and told Yuuri to expect a call from one of his sponsors soon- they had been bugging him about getting their skater in for a few things. 

It was a few days before he got the call, but it turned out that one of the representatives he was familiar with would be in the Chicago area for business and was expecting Yuuri to meet him there, on their dime of course. 

Unfortunately, his normal travel partner would be gone that week- but they insisted he keep the extra ticket just in case. That night, he called up the number Victor had left on his dresser, he really did hate flying alone- and Phichit  _ had _ insisted it wasn’t too expensive.

“Hello, Escort My Heart. Georgi speaking, how may I help you today?”

“Uh, hi. I was wondering if. Um. Do you do business trips?” 

There was a sound on the other line. “For who?”

“Yuuri Katsuki.” 

He could hear the laugh on the other end. “No, no. For  _ which escort, _ doll?”

“Viktor- Kinktor.” 

There were papers rustling. “He’ll have to approve it if he’s free and you agree to the terms.”

“Which are?”

“You cover transportation and rooming  _ and _ the normal fee for whatever length of time. Plus, he will be required to check in via video call once per day, so nowhere without internet.” 

“That won’t be a problem.”

“And any out of country trips are double time.” 

“It’s not.” 

Georgi kept him on the phone a bit longer, getting more details and promising to call back within a few days. He had given Yuuri two choices- one involved massage and Yuuri was always tense after flights. He was actually shocked by the price- Phichit wasn’t joking. Three days would barely set him back a show’s worth of money but it was worth it to not fly alone. Hopefully, his awkwardness hadn’t set Victor off too much to accept. 

He didn’t have to worry though, Victor agreed as soon as his job ended and Yuuri called his sponsor to make sure everything was set- they said that Mr. Sano would likely be joining in on the meetings and would be setting up the dinners, so he would be informed to expect the extra guest.

Phichit kept asking why he wasn’t upset over being alone for the upcoming trip and Yuuri was trying to avoid him- he hadn’t heard the end of showering with Victor yet. He did  _ not  _ want to deal with the teasing if Phichit found this out beforehand- after would be bad enough. Yuuri did  _ not _ need to find dildos (especially the ones Phichit bought him) packed in his bags. 

In the coming weeks, Yuuri decided to take advantage of a few nights that Phichit was busy, calling up and scheduling a few more boyfriend nights, feeling much less guilty about the sex when it wasn’t being charged to his best friend’s card. 

Victor was right on time when they were ready to head to the airport, ringing the bell and helping Yuuri bring down his bags. 

“I was wondering if I’d see you again after last time.”

Yuuri blushed and Victor started laughing- he tended to say that every time, even though they had moved past the awkwardness of the first meeting.

“And this time you upgraded from boyfriend package to romantic getaway! What luck for you! I can’t  _ wait _ to share all the special perks with you. I have so many oils.”

Yuuri blushed harder and shushed Victor. “People can  _ hear you. _ ”

“Oh, okay.” 

When Victor opened up the trunk, Yuuri saw at least four bags. “Why do you need that many?” 

“Oh, I don’t. One of my friends is off to see his Grandpa, so we’re riding to the airport together. That one,” he pointed to the second-largest bag. “Is his.” He pointed to the man in the car, headphones on and typing away on his phone. 

Yuuri shook his head. It was _ three days _ and the man packed two large bags and a carry-on. 

The trip to the airport was quick and silent, Victor hadn’t bothered to introduce him to the other passenger since he wasn’t paying attention anyway. The flight was entirely uneventful and Victor was happily keeping Yuuri occupied with pictures of his poodle- Yuuri showing off his own toy poodle. Once they got settled into the hotel, Victor laid out one of the suitcases, clapping and declaring nothing leaked. 

Yuuri looked around his side, there were candles and oils all wrapped in baggies. Actually, this explained the three bags. 

“These are massage candles, they’re mainly solid oils and butters. It’s really good for your skin actually. If you ever buy lotion bars, they’re similar. I brought a few scents that I thought would compliment yours.”

“Oh, okay.” 

“Same with the massage oils. I also brought some unscented.” 

Yuuri grabbed one of the bottles. “Caramel? How would that compliment me?”

“Salted Caramel?” 

Yuuri placed the candle back. “Oh.” 

Victor opened a few different ones for him to smell, eventually, Yuuri settled on one that reminded him of one of his favorite snacks- roasted almonds. 

“Well, I’ll get this one melting, you hang the  _ do not disturb _ on the door and hop in the shower. Come out in as little as you feel comfortable with.” 

Yuuri nodded and headed to the bathroom, taking time to wash off the suppressant oils he wore on planes as a courtesy. He was only a little surprised to see the hotel soap replaced with a bar wrapped with the same logo as all the candles Victor brought. 

When he walked out, a towel wrapped around him- Victor was waiting next to the bed. He had all the pillows and blankets stacked on the other bed with a single light green blanket.

“I  _ never _ trust hotel blankets. Lay down.” 

Yuuri dropped the towel and laid out on the blanket- is was as soft as it looked. Victor knelt on the edge of the bed and grumbled. “One day, we’re doing this at the house with a  _ proper _ table.”

Yuuri hummed as Victor’s warm hands touched his lower back, thumbs pressing in slightly. Yuuri groaned as he hit some of the knots in his back, pressing harder against them and working each loose. By the time Victor reached his ribcage, Yuuri was more relaxed than he had ever been- anxiety and workouts never let him relax.

“Do you mind if I just, climb up here?”

Yuuri didn’t even register what he had asked before he nodded and felt himself being moved to the center of the bed. Victor knelt at the foot of the bed and grabbed Yuuri’s foot, gently rubbing the arches, avoiding pressing too hard on the bruising. He took care with each foot, slowly working until the tension had disappeared. 

Victor was working up his legs when Yuuri startled. “W-what are you doing?”

Victor looked over his position, he was barely halfway up his thighs, if he was that worried about being touched… “Oh, I can avoid your ass, don't worry, just let me know where the line is.” 

“Not  _ that, _ the sitting on me thing,” Yuuri smiled at the fact that Victor was still aware and respectful of boundaries after everything they had done.

“Has no one ever given you a massage?”

“Well, sometimes the trainers do?”

Victor sighed and started rubbing Yuuri’s thighs again. “No, not like that. I meant a  _ sensual _ massage, Yuuri.”

“Then no, Phichit tried once but he just kept tickling me.” 

Victor hummed and watched Yuuri relax as he dug into the solid muscle of his thighs- seriously, were all skaters built like this? Surely he would have noticed that with Phichit’s posing at the show. 

He reached the top of Yuuri’s thighs and hesitated. “Did you want me to keep going?”

Yuuri looked over his shoulders, a puzzled look on his face.

“Your butt.” 

Yuuri laughed and nodded, and Victor slid his hands right up onto his ass. Victor had to sit carefully to avoid showing off his erection as he kneaded the flesh and moved farther up. He was just as diligent working on Yuuri’s upper back and then tapped his shoulder. “I think we’re all done!” 

He climbed off to the side and was getting ready to blow out the candle.

“No, we aren’t.” 

Victor turned around and saw Yuuri looking at him over his shoulder, almost the same way he looked in the selfie from that first appointment- he still hadn’t gotten used to how quickly Yuuri could switch from the slightly anxious man to  _ this. _

“I wanted a  _ full body _ massage. And you only did my back.” 

Victor watched as he rolled over- he knew that Yuuri’s body was great, but seeing it now as he rolled his body slowly, from feet to shoulders, looking at him the entire time, was a completely different experience. When Victor looked back up to Yuuri’s face, his smirk almost made Victor drop the candle. 

Victor continued on with his massage, again starting at his feet. He could feel Yuuri’s gaze on him the whole way up. “Enjoying this?” 

“Yup.” 

Victor went back to working on Yuuri’s thighs, ignoring the small twitches his erection was giving as Victor hit a sensitive spot. Yuuri was propped on his elbows when Victor got to his hips, watching closely as Victor carefully massaged everything  _ except _ Yuuri’s cock. 

“For an escort, you’re quite the tease.” 

Victor laughed. “Patience is bitter, but its fruit is sweet.” 

“Patience,” Yuuri grabbed Victor’s hand and placed it on his shaft. “Is a waste of time.” 

He used his other hand to pull Victor up to his mouth, kissing him as he thrust into Victor’s hand. 

“I should have let you do this every time.”

Victor scrunched his eyebrows. “I didn’t have my oils though.”

Yuuri fell back onto the bed. “I meant jerking me off.”

Victor pulled back, sitting up and pouting. “You didn’t like the massage?” He put the back of his hand to his forehead. “Woe is me, the beautiful man in front of me only wants me for sex!”

Yuuri groaned. “I did  _ not _ say that. Please, just…” He motioned toward his aching cock. “Please.”

Victor laughed. “Fine, fine.” 

Yuuri relaxed as Victor grabbed him again, stroking at the pace Yuuri had been thrusting before. He was reaching for Victor again, so he laid against Yuuri’s side, kissing him quickly before moving down to his neck. Victor sped up his pace as Yuuri started to mumble, throwing a leg over Yuuri to stop him from moving too much as Victor finished him off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to checkout Safeword: Hamster to catch the full details of Phichit's date!


	6. Undercut Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ and Otabek fill Yuri’s entire week- and for once he doesn’t really mind not having a day off.

Yuri looked down at his tablet- Georgi had cleared off a few days for Otabek’s rut- one of his favorite clients (and his favorite  _ kind _ of appointment). After that, he’d be back to the new guy, JJ, for the wedding weekend. 

Otabek always rented a room at the best rut hotel, always getting the full package so Yuri could go a day or so ahead and set up the nest, then wait for the call. Otabek was one of the few clients Yuri trusted to cook for him-  _ especially _ when he made pirozhki for them. 

Otabek had already dropped off the clothes he wanted in the nest- something which made his job much, much easier. Some clients insisted on waiting until the day of and then Yuri had to try and build a nest with a horny alpha clinging to him.

Otabek was rather traditional about it all- he would always make sure the nest was finished and ready before he went into the room. He always asked permission to enter, complimenting it before even attempting to get close. 

It would have been adorable if Yuri wasn’t an escort. 

But he was, and he was used to the nests he made being treated as nothing more than a glorified bed. Except for his own nest. No one disrespected his nest in the house- Christophe had taken care of the one time that Victor (who hadn’t even  _ seen _ the nest) made fun of the nest and Yuri ended up ripping it apart right before his heat. 

He shook the thought away and kept sorting his laundry to find the best things for the nest- some sheets, a few used towels, and a few new towels, the pillows and blankets he had been using for a few days for this. 

He had Georgi give him a ride over to build up the nest and get the room set. 

“Zhora, you going to stay to help again?”

“Of course! I love this part of the job,” he grabbed a few of the laundry bags and followed behind Yuri.

Yuri was quick to get the key and head to the room, asking the staff to make sure there was plenty of water. The first few times Georgi had come here with Yuri, the staff had narrowed their eyes and made comments about how the room had only been booked for Mr. Altin and himself.

Once the staff got used to EMH using the hotel for all their heat and rut services, they soon became a favorite (which was good, considering the fact that Yuri and Seung-Gil had been banned from the  _ other _ hotel in the area). 

Georgi was good at guessing what Yuri needed next, which was helpful because Yuri was not very good with words while trying to build. 

He used to have Christophe help, but he would leave things smelling like peaches and sometimes that overpowered his own sweet mint scent.  _ One _ jealous alpha had stopped that- mid rut he was accusing Yuri of cheating with another omega in  _ their nest _ . Yuri hadn’t been hurt and the alpha was mortified after, but he wasn’t about to take a chance like that again. 

In a little over three hours, Yuri had the nest completely set up- just big enough to fit them both.

Georgi took a few photos for Yuri’s bio page, hiding the things that were obviously from Otabek- Yuri didn’t usually have time to get photos and Otabek didn’t mind. 

Georgi had Yuri slip on his own shirt since it was a bit too big on him, fussing with it until the shirt was hanging off of one shoulder just right. 

Yuri was kneeling for the first few, hands folded in his lap and head down - a very stereotypical nest presentation pose that you might find in wedding magazines. Next, Yuri widened his knees, showing off his lack of pants, and put both hands behind him on the bed- another kind of presentation pose, this one straight out of heat porn. 

Yuri tossed Georgi back his shirt and they headed off to get lunch- Otabek was set to start his rut that night so Yuri wouldn’t stray far from the hotel until they got the text. Georgi would hang around after dropping him off until Yuri sent an  _ all set _ text, occasionally they might need something and most alphas didn’t find him  _ threatening _ at the start of their ruts.

It was a little bit into their shopping trip when Yuri finally got the text. 

Yuri let Otabek know it was all ready and to go ahead inside, he was just picking up a few things then he’d be over. Otabek was quick to respond with a comment on how beautiful the nest looked and how amazing the room smelled. 

He still wouldn’t enter the nest until Yuri was in the room, always waiting for the other teen to fluff up the side of the nest and pull him in. 

Otabek was sitting on the chair in the kitchen area when Yuri walked in, playing a game on his phone. 

“Hi, Otabek!”

“Hello, my tiger.” 

Yuri nodded. “How much time we got, can we start with a shower or is it a little more urgent?” 

Otabek pulled back his collar and motioned Yuri over. Yuri was happy to sit in his lap and breath in his scent- like an anise plant just before the stars were ready to be plucked and dried. “Pre-rut then?” 

Soon, his scent would shift into a fuller scent, like a room full of heated pods, drying in the back of a spice shop. 

Otabek chuckled, grabbing under his thighs and stood up. “Yup.” 

Yuri held on and let Otabek carry him to the bathroom, aside from a few times getting them food, Yuri wouldn’t step foot on the ground for the rest of Otabek’s rut. He was a very cuddly alpha, preferring to keep Yuri in his arms the entire time, even if that meant carrying him everywhere. 

After a long shower that was more fun than actual washing, Otabek dried them both off and carried Yuri to the bed. 

“Drinks first.” 

Otabek grumbled but grabbed two of the water bottles, tossing one to Yuri and downing the other as fast as he could. Yuri laughed at the look he was giving. “I know you’re still in pre-rut, so don’t start.” 

“Rut or not, I still want to fuck you. That shouldn’t be a shock.”

Yuri finished his drink and spread his legs, putting his arms out towards Otabek, who was quickly on top of him. Yuri was already wet and stretched from Otabek working him up in the shower- normally it wasn’t a problem, he was able to produce slick outside of heats, but Otabek was a bit larger than his normal clients and so he generally preferred to be stretched a bit before (especially when it was this close to his rut). 

Otabek slipped on a condom and gently pressed in, watching Yuri’s face for any discomfort as he did. Yuri was more than ready though and soon Otabek had his hips pressed tightly against Yuri’s ass. 

“Almost enough to make me want to knot already.” 

Yuri purred at that, Otabek was very vocal during his ruts.

Usually, Otabek didn’t knot until the second or third wave, which was good considering his size- taking a knot right away would make the rest of the rut incredibly uncomfortable. 

Otabek buried his face in the crook of Yuri’s neck, kissing and biting at his scent gland. “And you taste almost as good as you smell. Just like chewing on a mint leaf. I could spend days like this, Yuri. Buried inside of you, licking up your scent.” 

Yuri whined at that, rolling his head to the side and letting Otabek worry the gland more, coaxing out more of the oils. He clenched down on Otabek and rolled his hips to try and get more friction.

“You know, anyone watching right now would think you’re in heat, little tiger. The way you’re trying to get me to fuck you hard and fast. But what if I want you nice and slow?” 

“No, please, don’t.” 

Otabek bit a little harder, just below his scent gland. “Hmm, you’re lucky I’m just as impatient.” 

With that, Otabek started to thrust, quickly sliding in and out of Yuri, still whispering things against his neck until he pressed all the way in and came. The first few times didn’t last long during his pre-rut, but by the middle of his rut, Otabek could last through three of Yuri’s orgasms without even trying. 

Yuri ran his fingers along the back of his head, scratching at the short hair of his undercut as he caught his breath. When Otabek rolled over and slid out, Yuri grabbed a towel and got rid of the condom, cleaning them up before curling into Otabek’s side and falling asleep. 

They spent the next few days fucking and sleeping, Yuri occasionally forcing Otabek to shower or eat and drink. One time, Otabek had demanded that Yuri sit on his cock and hand feed him if it mattered that much. Once he came out of the haze of his rut Otabek had apologized for the crudeness of the request and headed home. Yuri just laughed and told him he didn’t mind. 

Georgi was over a few hours after that to grab all the nesting supplies and bring Yuri home. They would wash everything that weekend and send it back to Otabek. It was Yuri’s  _ least  _ favorite part of heats and ruts, trying to fold everything without scenting it again. 

The next day, Yuri was off for a full weekend with JJ’s family, this time there would be two overnight stays (though JJ had insisted there was no pressure during that- Yuri really wondered if he even understood what an escort  _ was _ ).

He drove up to the house while Yuri was still getting things ready, and Georgi let him into the lounge, but Yuri just yelled down to have him come on up anyway. 

“Hi, Yuri!”

“You,” he turned to glare “are far too energetic for this early in the morning.”

“It’s almost ten o’clock, little one.” 

Yuri narrowed his eyes. “I am  _ not  _ a morning person.” 

“Noted.” 

“So, how formal is the wedding and do I need to get dressed up for anything else?” 

“Probably the rehearsal dinner,” JJ was looking at something in his phone. “The rest of this stuff is casual. Jeans and t-shirts work.”

“Exactly  _ how much _ stuff is there?” 

“Well, tonight I’m taking you out on a date-”

“Why?” Yuri looked puzzled, and a bit annoyed at the tie choices in front of him.

“ _ Because, _ escort or not, I don’t sleep with people I’m not at least a little close to? I just… can’t.” 

Yuri nodded, Mila was like that too- she called it demisexual. 

“Sounds good, pick a tie. I’m not awake enough.”

“What’s the suit look like?”

Yuri waved his hands at the bag hanging on the door. “Just, pack what you think I’ll need. I’m hopping in the shower. The closet has fancy clothes, the dresser has casual clothes, lingerie and pajama pants are in the tall dresser.” 

JJ nodded.

“And if you’re considering sex at all, you better pick something from the tall dresser.” 

JJ swallowed and started with the easy thing first- picking a tie. He had spent hundreds of hours dragged into suit stores for his brothers. Yuri had a charcoal suit with a pale green shirt, with lines of a deep green making squares on it. It would look great with his eyes, so JJ found an emerald green tie that worked well with it. 

Next, he grabbed another shirt for the rehearsal dinner, It was black and had what looked like stylized flames in red and pink going up his left side and across the collar. The entire left sleeve was a fade from red to pink. It would bring out the warmth in his fair skin perfectly. 

The t-shirts and jeans were simple enough to pick, most of those looked similar- he seemed to favor big cats. Which left one thing- the tall dresser. Even with Izzy, he hadn’t done much of the picking for lingerie. She liked to surprise him with it. 

He opened it up and discovered Yuri had a wide variety. Leathers, lace, corset, skirts, a few things that looked liked knotted up ropes hanging on a hanger… it was overwhelming.

He ended up finding something in a nice lavender, his favorite color, and shoving it in the bag without looking at the style. 

Yuri came out in nothing but a towel, grabbing the stack of clothes he left out and raising an eyebrow at the purple ruffles in his bag. It was not what he’d have expected JJ to pick. 

“Mind if I change in here or would you prefer-” 

JJ waved him off and set to nicely packing the rest of the clothes, barely glancing his way. They headed out after, Yuri flipping off a silver-haired man in the living room who called something out to him in Russian. JJ vaguely remembered him from the site’s banner.

That night, JJ treated him to his favorite Italian restaurant, Yuri taking his recommendation on the meal. By the end of the night, Yuri had felt like he was on an actual date instead of just pretending to be the perfect boyfriend like he normally was hired for. JJ wanted the real him this entire weekend, so he let him have it- sarcasm and all. 

Turns out, JJ had a thing for sarcasm. 

After dinner, JJ took him to a local park and found a spot to watch the sunset. He had sat in the grass and pulled Yuri into his lap when Yuri wrinkled his nose at the thought of sitting on the ground. 

Yuri leaned back against him and watched as the sun painted the sky beautifully. JJ had occasionally snuck in a kiss to his neck throughout the sunset, finally pulling his attention with a hand pulling his chin back towards JJ for a kiss. 

It was short and sweet and JJ offered a quick smile after. “Thanks.”

Yuri looked puzzled.

“For going along with this, and for being yourself all night.” 

“How could you even tell?” 

“You had a smile when Isabella would yell at me, and it was that same smile tonight.” 

Yuri nodded and shifted so his side was to JJ, resting his head on JJ’s shoulder. They stayed there until the park started to empty out- the stars just barely visible over the lights of the city. 

JJ grabbed his hand as they walked back to the hotel- JJ had added an extra night on so he didn’t have to drive to the hotel in the morning. The walk wasn’t too far but Yuri found himself excited for the end of the night, JJ seemed cuddly and he was in the mood for that. 

JJ was nervous by the time they got up to the room, heading right into the bathroom and splashing water on his face. Yuri smiled and pulled out the purple outfit JJ had picked out. It was a boy short teddy with fishnet sides and an attached garter. The entire ass was cut out in the shape of a heart, a gemstone dangling to keep the point straight. Luckily he saw the outfit and grabbed the matching thigh highs that JJ hadn’t added to the bag.

He quickly changed into it and put the hotel robe on over- the bottom of the stockings still showed, but if he sat on the bed just right, it hid those too. 

JJ spent another minute in the bathroom and Yuri could hear the water still splashing every once in a while.

He came out and Yuri could see the water on his shirt still but decided to stay quiet about it- JJ looked really nervous. 

“So, uh…”

Yuri put his arms out. “Come here, we can cuddle and talk. Like at the park.” 

JJ nodded and climbed on the bed with Yuri, gently tugging him back onto his shoulder. 

“So. I, uh… I’m a bit out of my element. I never really got past kissing with any of the guys I dated. And then I found Izzy.” 

“Okay, luckily, I’m  _ in _ my element on that one. We can figure out the things you’re okay with and I can help you out with techniques.” 

JJ nodded, pressing his forehead against Yuri’s neck. Yuri guided his hands to his waist and slid onto his lap. “We’ll start with kissing, that you’re already familiar with.” 

JJ laughed and leaned into the kiss, letting Yuri rock against him a bit. “You’ll probably usually have a lapful with your build. I doubt you’ll be dating a guy taller and bulkier than you, right?” 

JJ nodded and kissed along Yuri’s jawline.

“Then, you just get comfortable, and help your partner rock, keep pace with them and add some pressure to their hips when they get close.” 

JJ tried it the next time Yuri rocked, earning a groan from Yuri. “Okay, from here it's pretty simple. Most cocks have similar spots that feel good, so try what works for yourself first and work from there.” 

Yuri led him through a basic rundown of all the options after that, still rocking on JJ’s lap and offering up kisses as needed. JJ’s hands had stayed put all through the talk as well as what they decided for that night and Yuri was starting to wonder when he would make a move.

JJ took a deep breath and looked at Yuri. In that breath, his demeanor shifted from nervous virgin to the same self-sure man he had spent the rest of the night with. He put his hand on Yuri’s waist and pressed the other into his hair, gently kissing him and rolling him onto his back.

“Whoa. What’s this?” his hand had slid down to Yuri’s leg when it hooked over his hip during the roll.

Yuri smiled and toyed with the tie of the robe. “The outfit you picked had some accessories. I skipped the shoes and jewelry this time.”

JJ looked down, Yuri’s legs were wrapped in the same lavender of the outfit he had shoved into the bag without taking a proper look. 

He hesitated a bit longer and Yuri drew away. “I thought with the outfit you picked… I can take them off though.” 

“I didn’t look at it.”

“What?” 

“There was just  _ so much stuff _ and so… I picked my favorite color.” 

Yuri started laughing and JJ covered his face.

“Want to see it now?” 

JJ nodded.

“You’ll have to uncover your face.”

Yuri watched as the hands came down and then slipped off the bed. He slowly teased the robe tie, then let it drop off his shoulders, then down to his waist, the robe pooling at his elbows and hiding the fishnet sides. Finally, he dropped the robe and sat on the other bed, crossing his legs and pointing his toes.

“So?”

“Definitely glad I love purple.” 

Yuri laughed, standing up and turning to show the heart in the back. JJ swore under his breath and pulled Yuri closer by the waist, kissing along his lower back before turning him around and kissing his lower stomach. He glanced up at Yuri before leaning forward and licking the head of his cock. Yuri buried his hand into the longer part of his hair and let him explore through the teddy, wishing JJ had picked something easier to pull himself out of. 

Soon, Yuri was pulling him back and sliding his shirt off, kneeling on the edge of the bed to get JJ’s pants off too. He was pulled up before he could slide off the red briefs and JJ guided him to the bed, crawling over and kissing him again, rocking their hips together, pulling a few moans from Yuri as they managed to line up. 

JJ pulled back and slid out of his briefs, grabbing the condom Yuri set out and sliding it on. Yuri put an arm around his waist and helped guide him in. His pace was slow but very constant, his hips never stopped moving, neither did his lips. He kissed along the neckline of the teddy, then across Yuri’s collarbone, up and down both sides of his neck. His hands were rubbing up and down Yuri’s side and occasionally rubbing over his cock teasingly, usually at the same time as he would thrust harder. 

Yuri was swearing and begging by the time JJ started to look a bit tired. He sped up his pace and kept one hand stroking Yuri until he came, pulling out after Yuri was done. He pulled off the condom and quickly jerked himself off, adding to the cum on Yuri’s stomach.

JJ scooped Yuri up and carried him to the bathroom- where there was a hot tub.

“I kinda thought this might come in handy if we did do anything this weekend.” 

Yuri nodded and started to get out of the teddy, wiping what he could off and flushing it.

“Sorry about that,” JJ was blushing.

Yuri shoved his shoulder and climbed into the half-full tub. “You going to join me?”

JJ smiled and slid in, pulling Yuri into his lap. This was definitely  _ not  _ going to be the last weekend they spent together. 


	7. Christophe has some fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christophe spends some time with Phichit and Yuuri- letting a bit of his exhibitionist streak show. (well, they all kind of let their inner exhibitionist show)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Vix is an amazing friend with talented friends, there's some unofficial art for this chapter! Once it gets tossed onto tumblr I'll drop a link in here!
> 
>  
> 
> [the very wonderful art! Please please please, show her some love!](https://kari-vader.tumblr.com/post/179578059928/for-the-yuuri-on-ice-big-bang-and-this-very-hot)
> 
>  
> 
> This is the halfway point! (sniffs)

Yuuri had missed Phichit’s sneaking around while he was preparing for the weekend in Chicago. Phichit had also booked one of the escorts for his trip. This time, a tall omega showed up with a blinding smile. Celestino had raised an eyebrow but allowed it as long as Phichit’s performance wasn’t interrupted.

It was a little after the seatbelt lights turned off that Christophe leaned over. “So, mile high club?”

Phichit grinned and slid into the aisle, making his way to the bathrooms in the rear of the plane. Christophe followed a bit behind, ignoring the look on the one woman’s face as he slipped into the same stall as Phichit.

Christophe quickly slipped his own pants down, setting out a condom for Phichit, who was working on getting himself hard and figuring out a good position. Christophe solved that for him, slipping one of his legs out of his pants and bracing against the wall, one leg up on the small sink. Phichit slid on the condom and pressed a finger in, gathering some slick to rub on himself.

Even with Christophe bent down, Phichit was on his toes to get the angle just right. He groaned as he pulled Christophe down the last inch to meet him.

“Cheri, we need to be quiet.”

“Did you just call me _Chitty?_ ”

“No… but I like it, _oh.”_

Phichit was thrusting fast and trying not to make too much noise, trying to stop his thrusts just before his hips would slap into Christophe. “I like it too.”

Christophe chuckled and clenched down, checking his watch. “Chitty, I am enjoying this, but we don’t have much time before someone notices…”

Phichit sped up his thrusts, focusing on the peach smell filling the air. “I know, I know.”

He was almost there when the door opened. “Sirs, there are  _children_ on board that can  _hear you._ This is  _not allowed.”_

Phichit was shocked to feel Christophe’s orgasm kick his own off as the woman looked down and shrieked, slamming the door. There was cum all over the floor and Christophe was laughing.

“I can _not_ believe you just-”

Christophe leaned forward, letting Phichit slide out of him and glancing down. “So did you.”

“Well, you were all-” he squeezed his fist a few times at Christophe. “I was just reacting!”

Christophe finished getting dressed and wiped off the floor, being sure to leave it clean before slipping out of the bathroom, pulling Phichit behind him. The stewardess who caught them refused to come near their seats the entire rest of the flight and Celestino made a comment about how the press better not discover his little  _habit._

Luckily, no one had snapped a photo and Phichit got settled into their room for a much longer, slower round of sex. They were cuddled up on the bed when Phichit sleepily asked. “Busy next weekend?”

“Uh, yeah… a guy I work with has his stag party and I’ve been hired as entertainment.”

Phichit gave him a look and laughed. “I was going to invite you to a bachelor party!”

“Normally that would sound like an _excellent_ idea.”

Phichit waved him off, pulling him closer behind him and falling asleep. That weekend, Phichit ended up taking silver and Christophe insisted they celebrate with some chocolate sauce and whipped cream.

Phichit wasn’t sure whether he found a sex shop or brought the bottle and brushes with him or if he had managed to find them in a grocery store with the whipped cream.

Christophe had him tied to the bed, painting his torso with the sauce. He had words, hearts, flowers and a few other things from his neck down to his hips. Christophe took the can of whipped cream and started to create designs around the chocolate, ending with a stripe right up his cock.

Phichit had been gagged by halfway through the painting, Christophe teasing him about not wanting to be interrupted again. Once he was done, Christophe started to slowly lick away each thing, whispering against his skin, going between English and French once he realized that Phichit seemed to enjoy that.

He reached up and pulled the knot from Phichit’s mouth, pulling the tie from his hand as well. “Doing okay?”

“I would be doing better if you weren’t avoiding my dick- it’s feeling the wrong kind of sticky.”

Christophe chuckled. “Yeah, the cream there has melted, sorry.”

Phichit grumbled some more and Christophe leaned over, taking Phichit all the way into his mouth in one slow motion, letting his tongue lick up most of the melted whip cream on the way down. Phichit was swearing as Christophe swallowed around the head of his cock.

Christophe came back up just as slowly, making sure there was nothing left on him, holding him up and licking off the bits that made it to his body. He let go and then sat up. “There, all better now.”

Phichit looked ready to kill. Christophe ignored the look and slid on a condom on Phichit’s dick, straddling him and sinking down. Phichit pulled against the ties on his wrist as Christophe slowly rolled his hips.

He had Phichit propped up enough that he could enjoy when Christophe leaned back, bracing himself on the bed between Phichit’s legs, arching his back and giving an excellent view of Phichit sliding in and out of him. He stopped rolling and laid back all the way, releasing Phichit’s ankles from the straps, slowly sitting back up.

Phichit took advantage of the freedom and pulled his knees up, planting his feet to press against Christophe as his started to ride him again. Christophe leaned up and undid the wrist cuffs, letting Phichit shake his arms a bit before climbing off and helping him sit up.

Phichit had Christophe back on his lap as soon as he could, gently guiding his cock back inside.

“Did you grab the one I could knot in?”

Christophe nodded. “That’s all I buy, better safe than sorry!”

“Good, because this close to my rut I can’t always stop and I don’t think you have a band.”

Christophe laughed. “Don’t need one when you have my body!”

Phichit kept guiding him up and down on him, wrapping a hand around Christophe when he felt the knot inflating. “Come on Christophe, I know you can cum for me.”

Christophe pressed down and took the knot inside him, groaning when it hit his prostate, focusing on the small hand around his dick as he came all over Phichit’s chest.

Phichit grabbed one of the blankets and wiped himself off, looking puzzled when Christophe laughed.

“My friend says  _you can never trust a hotel blanket, they’re all disgusting!”_

Phichit looked at the cum-smeared blanket and shrugged, pulling Christophe into a kiss. 

* * *

The next week was busy for both Phichit and Yuuri- Phichit had to completely re-plan Leo’s bachelor party when he found out that Leo’s family had invited themselves to the festivities and they were a little more traditional than most.

They thought that holding the parties so far before the wedding would avoid this problem, but as his cousins said- it just gave them enough time to save up for both. Luckily Phichit’s ruts never lasted too long and most of the old plan didn’t require deposits or cancellation fees. And for the new plans- Celestino signed for them to be able to rent the rink.

Turns out, his family was under the impression that Leo was not only living with another omega... but that  _both_ omegas were sworn to chastity and choosing to remain pure until they were ready to receive bond marks.

The other omega was set to be at Leo’s party and everyone had been instructed to not question or hint at anything other than this guy being his very, very pure roommate. He was someone Leo worked with, apparently.

Yuuri had to figure out if the strip club Ji was heading to would allow them on stage at all. He had put off asking and now it was officially last minute.

_“Bottomless Mansion, Cherry speaking, how can we serve you today?”_

“I was wondering if you’d allow amateurs on stage-"

_“Amateur night is the third Thursday of every month, sweetie. We suggest filling out the forms beforehand and reserving a slot! We have costumes available from size-”_

"Uh, no, no. I meant. I am calling about the party we booked this weekend."

_“Oh, was it the Smith retirement or the Ji bachelor party?”_

“Bachelor party.”

_“I’ll have to talk to my manager-”_

“Tell him that it’s Yuuri Katsuki calling.”

_“Will do, sweetie. Anything else?”_

“Nope.”

_“See you Saturday, then!”_

Yuuri hung up the phone and hoped that the manager would allow it. Leo had apparently found a stripper they trusted to do a pole dance specifically for Ji and wanted to surprise him with it. He went back to double checking on the party bus for the night and helping Phichit run down some of the guests and warn them of the changes (and explain that all of the adult-themed presents could be opened the following morning so to drop them with Phichit before they went skating.)

The next morning he got a call back.

“Hello?”

_“Yuuri?”_

“Yes.”

_“Hi sweetie, it Cherry, from Bottomless Mansion.”_

“Oh, hi.”

_“Listen, Oliver said you will need to be up there too.”_

Yuuri cursed under his breath. “Fine.”

_“He said he’ll have Buttons all ready to go for you.”_

“What?”

_“Oh, yeah. That’s his rule. Said he’ll give up the stage to anyone as long as he gets to pick a song for you for each song they do.”_

Yuuri let out a sigh. “Of course he did.”

_“Ollie said you’re pretty good.”_

“He would.”

_“Well, Ollie’s got a good eye. Says you got the talent to make up for any wreck he throws up on stage.”_

Yuuri let out a breath.

_“Boss also says he gets to pick your outfit.”_

“That shouldn’t be a surprise to me. Remind him nothing see through please.”

She laughed. _“I’ll try. See ya, sweetie.”_

_“Yeah, see you.”_

He hung up the phone and tossed it- he knew calling in a favor like that would cost him, but pulling out  _that_ routine was going to be a pain. And knowing Oliver, he was going to be in heels. He went to find Phichit and drag him out to the studio to get in some practice, he was going to need it.

By the time the party rolled around, Yuuri had fixed up his dance and was ready to embarrass himself- remarkably he had convinced Phichit it was for a show instead of the party. He did  _not_ want Phichit talking someone into taping it for him.

When they all met at a hotel, Ji was talking excitedly with a taller man and waving down the rest of the group. He introduced himself as Christophe to everyone and they headed out to the bus. He kept giving Yuuri odd looks on the ride to the club.

As soon as they walked in, there was a girl in a fifties style outfit running up to them, blowing bubbles with her gum. She immediately grabbed onto Yuuri’s arm.

“OH! You must be Yuuri, I’m Cherry we talked on the phone. Boss says you’ll be on at the start of next set-”

Yuuri looked worried and cut her off. “We didn’t tell him when we’d get here.”

“Oh sweetie, he just said  _when he gets here, next set starts with him!_ It didn’t matter much which set. Who else is comin’ up with you?”

The girl was glancing around the group like she could pick out who it was on looks alone.

Christophe stepped forward. “That would be me.”

She looked him up and down and cocked an eyebrow. “Okay sugar.”

Christophe pulled his hand back and followed behind. The woman was talking and pointing everything out as they went, ignoring any of Yuuri’s polite attempts to remove his hand from her grasp.

“Oh, sugar, what song you usin’ and whatcha wanna be called?”

“I go by Penis Colada, and _Flashlight_ by Jessie J.”

He got the same look from before as she blew and popped a bubble. “Whatever you say, sugar.”

Yuuri looked over. “Let me guess, he picked my name too?”

She nodded and grinned. “Relax, sweetie, you’ll be just fine. Come on, let's get you two all dressed.”

“I’m all set.”

She looked him up and down again- he was in a pair of jeans and a white button down. She just nodded, leaning into Yuuri and whispering. “Boss might want two dances.”

Yuuri sighed but nodded, following her through the curtains to the back room- Christophe followed behind and stretched out, taking off his shoes and socks. A few songs later, Cherry came back to him alone. “Boss says you’re out first, sugar. You sure you wanna wear that?” She pulled at the sides a bit, finding them solid.

“I’m sure.”

She stuck her head out the curtain and gave a thumbs up to the DJ.

_“And now, welcome to the stage for tonight only, Penis Colada!”_

Chris walked out and waited for the music to start, taking slow steps through the intro, circling the pole through the first verse. When the chorus started, he grabbed the pole and flipped upside down, one foot pointed out, the other leg bent, spinning with the pole. He slowly let his legs drop, pausing halfway to hold his body parallel to the floor, then he held his body away from the pole, pretending to walk around in a circle.

Behind the curtains, Yuuri was walking up to Cherry- he had been right about the heels, but luckily the rest of his outfit was fairly tame- a basic pair of navy blue hotpants, black lace-top thigh highs, a button down, and a blue tie to match the shorts. The girls had insisted on slicking his hair back and putting on a touch of mascara and lip gloss.

They had managed to find him a pair of heels he was a little comfortable in, the studs and glitter skulls sure to catch the lights on stage. He had worked with similar shoes before- pretty familiar with the company, they were a sturdy shoe and with the little strap they had added, he was ready to take the stage.

“He’s not as bad as I expected.”

Christophe was holding himself upside down again, this time letting his legs fall into splits- his shirt now gone and showing off his muscles.

“Me either.”

“I thought you vouched for him.”

Yuuri shook his head, watching the final pose, Christophe holding the bar with his left arm between his legs, right arm above him as he spun, reaching out towards the audience. He slowly lowered to the floor after the song, picking up his shirt and blowing a kiss.

_“Up next we have a special treat for you. The man who taught Oli-man everything he knows…. Katsu-damn!”_

He looked over at Cherry. “I hate him.”

He walked out between two of the poles, back to the audience, head down and gave a thumbs up to the DJ. The lights were sure to pick up the thick line running up the back of his legs on the thigh highs, one of the girls taking time to ensure it was glued to him just right.

He had talked her out of adding gemstones every inch.

When the music started, he let his hips roll and dropped into a wide squat, lifting up just his hips, swiveling them as he brought his body back up, stepping to the pole quickly as she started singing. He raced up the pole, gripping with his thighs near the top. Then bent and grabbed the pole underneath him, letting one foot drop so he was in splits near the top.

Yuuri was focused on the routine, slowly working himself down the static pole and allowing his body to fall into his favorite poses as the first verse passed. He took the time of the chorus to interact with the crowd, unbuttoning his shirt on the way to the other pole.

Cherry was backstage with Christophe, watching as Yuuri danced- his routine had a few more drops than Christophe’s had. “Do you ever videotape things?”

Cherry nodded. “Boss keeps them for us to study and learn new routines, why?”

“I happen to be very close to the guy he’s sort-of dating.”

“Sort-of?”

“Long story. I think he’d love seeing that though.”

Cherry texted someone and there was a boom of applause from the audience and Yuuri was bowing and sauntering backstage.

“Hey, you ever doubled?”

There was a laugh from down the hall. “Does he double? How do you think _I_ learned?”

A man about Yuuri’s height tossed an arm around him and pulled him closer. Yuuri turned and glared. “Katsu- _damn,_ Oliver?”

“Well, it fits. Now. Yes. He’s amazing at double dancing. And we have a setup in the back normally for private shows but you two can test a few poses.”

Yuuri was still glaring with his arms crossed.

“I did _not_ agree to this.”

 _“Yet,_ you did not agree  _yet,_ Yuuri. But you love the feeling of flying so you will.”

Christophe reached and grabbed Yuuri by the hand. “I think we’ll ditch the heels and stockings. I just wish I could wear those shorts.”

Cherry tilted her head. “Why can’t you sugar?”

Christophe smiled. “I’m an omega… and I rather  _enjoy_ dancing… and slick means bad grip on the pole.”

She narrowed her eyes and thought it over. “I think Pandy might be able to help ya out.”

They were both led down the hall to a room with a giant panda on the door.

“PANDY, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!”

A short woman in a robe came to the door. “Cherry.”

“We need a pair of those fancy hotpants for this one.”

Christophe stuck his hand out, Pandy looking at it before shaking it. “Why?”

He explained the reason again and got pulled into her room, only to be shoved back out four minutes later in just a pair of tight black hotpants, clothes shoved into his arms. “Keep ‘em if you want. If not, I’m here almost every weekend.”

The door was closed again before anyone could respond.

“Sorry, she’s having a rough breakup.”

They headed off to practice a few things and ended up deciding to just let Oliver pick the song. He wound up picking _Slow Hands_ and letting them have at it.

They had tips tossed up on stage as they worked in some of the things they did together, though most of the song was spent with Yuuri on the static pole and Christophe on the spinning one.

Christophe had pulled Yuuri against him for one of the choruses, running his hands over Yuuri’s abs, gently playing with the waistband of his hotpants as they both let their bodies roll to the slow beat- showing off every muscle. Yuuri sunk his hands into Christophe’s hair, mouth open as if Christophe was stroking him slowly.

Yuuri was easily able to lift Christophe and direct him as he used his thighs to hold onto the pole. Most of the poses were simple adjustments on ones they both loved- arch your back a little more to touch each other, climb a little higher on the pole… not that the audience seemed to care. They were pulling tips left and right from alphas, betas, and omegas.

By the end of the night, they had been dragged back on stage twice more and left with more money than Yuuri had spent on the entire party. Guang-Hong was smiling the entire time, happy to be surrounded by all his friends and all the fun of the night


	8. Yuri says goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri inadvertently hooks up two of his clients, now that they’re dating, he’s setting himself up to say goodbye forever. But one last night cant hurt... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to have hit 100 kudos!!! Thank you everyone!! And a big thank you for all the comments!

Today, Yuri was set with another day-long appointment with JJ. He had asked Yuri to come over before for a surprise. It had been almost a month since his brother’s wedding and JJ had picked up fast on kinks. Yuri didn’t mind being his experiment, it was actually not too bad watching the excitement on JJ’s face as he asked to try something new.

He refused to tell Yuri what today’s kink was though- wanted it to be a surprise.

Yuri was walking up to his apartment a few minutes early, checking the address in his calendar one last time for the number and headed over to the right apartment. He knocked and waited for JJ.

The door opened to Otabek.

“Shit, I’m so sorry, Georgi must have copied the wrong address. _Fuck._ I’m going to be late and now I look like I’m stalking you- which I’m not, I promise.”

Otabek was staring at Yuri with his eyes wide as JJ walked up to the two of them.

“Oh, uh. Hi Yuri, um, you can come in and wait a minute, Beka was just leaving.”

Otabek hadn’t moved yet, still staring at his favorite rut partner, apparently picking up JJ, _his roommate,_ who  _apparently_ hired an escort.

“Beka? You were just leaving?”

Otabek looked between the two of them. _“That_ was the wedding you attended?”

JJ looked puzzled, but Yuri nodded.

Otabek turned to JJ. “And that’s why you’ve been… so…”

Yuri blushed a little.

“And now he’s here because,” Otabek motioned between them. _“That’s_ why I had to leave?”

Yuri ducked his head. “Listen, I can come back later. I’ll tell Georgi to bump back the time. Call when you’re ready.”

He got two steps away when two hands landed on his arm.

JJ was the one to talk. “No, it’s okay, let's just all head in.”

Otabek nodded, not letting go of the arm yet, steering Yuri onto the chair before sitting next to JJ on the loveseat. Otabek stared at JJ.

“So, uh, I had something else I wanted to try.”

Yuri scowled at him but nodded.

“Next time I want to, uh. I want to be in the middle.”

Yuri’s eyebrows raised. “JJ. Otabek is a  _lot_ bigger than me. And you don’t produce slick.”

JJ was beet red and Otabek was just looking between the two of them, not saying anything.

“I know that.”

“What? How?”

“Dude, I live with you and the towel doesn’t exactly  _hide_ the fact that you look bigger than Yuri. When you’re soft. And he’s hard.”

“Okay, but JJ, that’s a _big_ difference when we’re talking about anal.” Yuri had pulled his legs up to sit cross-legged on the chair, staring at JJ.

Otabek looked him over. “Well, I mean. There’s more than one way to have him in the middle, Yura.”

JJ looked back at Otabek, mouth open. Yuri started to laugh. They spent a bit longer talking things over and JJ admitted that he had a crush on Otabek since they first moved in together. Yuri was pretty sure this would be his last time seeing the two of them, they seemed to work so well together. And since Yuri had properly taught JJ, Otabek would be happy.

“Okay, so, did we want to do dinner now?”

Yuri gave him a look, he figured he’d be leaving tonight and letting them figure things out- or just letting JJ get in one final fantasy and leaving them to enjoy the afterglow. But both of them were looking at him now, waiting for an answer.

Like he was actually part of the relationship instead of just the random escort that flitted into their lives for a few months and got them together.

“Uh, you don’t need to, I mean we can just… and then I’ll leave if you want.”

JJ sagged and looked at Otabek, who shrugged and tilted his head.

“I still want to give you your surprise though,” JJ was still not looking at him, opting to stare at the hands in his lap.

Yuri looked from JJ to Otabek, who was almost glaring in his direction as he moved closer to JJ. “Okay, fine.”

JJ was up and out of the room quickly, coming back with a bag. “I got a few things. You can wear none of it or all of it.”

Otabek looked into the bag before he could hand it to Yuri. “No, he’ll wear at least two of these things,” he tossed the bag to Yuri. _“At least_ one for each of us.”

Yuri picked up the bag and nodded.

JJ pulled him up and shoved him into a room covered in Canadian flags and pictures of various Leroy's. He dumped the bag on the bed and looked it over, there was a plug, a ball of lace that might have been neatly folded before it was put in the bag, a set of thigh highs in that same color, and a lace band that might have been a choker.

Yuri quickly decided to wear it all, stripping down and grabbing the plug first. It was a nice sleek black one and there was an odd weight to it. He flipped it around in his hand and found a small hole on the base, but nothing to turn it on with. He propped up a foot on the bed, quickly working the plug in.

Next, he reached for the balled up lace- finding a pair of ruffled briefs and a lace bralette- both in the same green as his eyes. He slipped both on, grabbing the thigh highs next.

He wished there were clips on the underwear, but hopefully, his tight jeans would keep them up- even if the ripped knees were going to show off the green underneath. He finally held up the lace band- it was definitely a choker. He tossed it back on the bed and slipped into his own clothes, putting the choker on last.

Otabek had put an arm around JJ as they sat on the couch waiting and Yuri did a quick spin.

“I can see the two already, good boy.”

Yuri blushed at that- JJ hadn’t figured it out yet, but Yuri had a touch of a praise kink, something Otabek _loved_ to take advantage of.

On the way to the restaurant, JJ had figured out he had on the bralette when he put an arm over Yuri’s shoulder for the walk. At the restaurant, Otabek took out his phone and discovered that Yuri had put in the plug- the plug that JJ had shared the code for with him.

Yuri had a coughing fit when he tried to cover up the moan that left his mouth at the sudden stimulation.

Otabek simply held up four fingers.

Yuri responded with just one.

The rest of dinner, JJ and Otabek took turns programming vibrations to torture Yuri, Otabek had a knack for setting it on high just as the waitress was coming up to the table- Yuri hadn’t figured out if it was luck or planning just yet.

JJ was worse and like to leave long gentle vibrations on that cranked up slowly, occasionally cycling up to full power. Yuri had spilled his drink three times already and they weren’t done with the appetizers yet.

Once they got their desserts, Otabek slid something across the table. “Here, choose if you stay at four or go to five.”

Yuri picked it up and looked inside the small bag- Otabek had brought a cock ring.

Yuri quickly excused himself and slipped into the bathroom- if he was going to be part of this night, he was going to enjoy every last second. It would be a better send off than he got with most of his regulars- normally they just  _stopped making appointments_ and that was it.

Rarely, he’d be told by Georgi that someone called to say they found someone.

But this- to get one last night- this was special.

He was going to do everything they wanted, leave them to their happiness with an excellent memory that might make a fun story for Isabella, the only one who knew he was an escort. He doubted JJ would really tell anyone else.

Not that it mattered, he had Otabek now- Yuri might be asked about a few times when the wedding photos rolled out- but he had avoided the camera as much as possible out of respect.

Yuri tried to shake those thoughts away before he got too down. He quickly slipped on the cock ring and adjusted so he could slip his pants back up. He sat back down and tossed Otabek the empty box.

Otabek smiled and held up his hand, showing all five fingers. Yuri nodded, knowing both were thinking he skipped the ruffles.

They were quick to pay and head out after they finished- Yuri tossing some extra money down from all the things he spilled thanks to the plug.

JJ had wrapped his arms around Yuri from behind and hooked his chin over Yuri’s shoulder. The walk home was significantly slower than the walk to the restaurant, but the closeness was something he could get used to.

Yuri scowled at the thought.

This wasn’t  _his_ to get used to.

JJ still hadn’t let go when they reached the stairs and Yuri went to unwrap his arms, only to have JJ pick him up bridal style to carry up the stairs and down the hall. Otabek took over when JJ needed to open the door, neither letting Yuri stand as they worked on getting to the bedroom.

There was a brief pause as each headed to their own room, Otabek speaking up. “I have the bigger bed.”

JJ slipped into his room to grab a few things and came back in to find Yuri laid out on the bed, Otabek kissing his stomach as his hands slipped under the shirt to pinch his nipples. The phone on the bed showed Otabek turned it up to the third from the top- the one that kept making Yuri clench his teeth and roll his hips in the booth.

JJ stood in the doorway for a bit. He had enjoyed getting Yuri worked up but never got to take in the full picture- the way he bit his lip and gripped the pillow. The way his stomach tensed when Otabek hit a sensitive spot… it was so beautiful put together.

Otabek had obviously enjoyed being with Yuri more than a few times before, working him up quicker than JJ had ever managed to.

He was rubbing his erection through his jeans when Otabek looked up, tapping Yuri’s hip and pointing towards the door. Yuri looked up and pulled himself from Otabek’s grasp to kneel on the edge of the bed, peeling the shirt up slowly as Otabek crawled up behind him, mirroring his motions and taking off his own shirt.

Otabek kept just behind Yuri, watching his moves and copying them, both playing with the button on their jeans together. Otabek grabbed the phone and turned the plug off for a bit.

“Jeeeean, you need to keep up,” Yuri whined.

JJ quickly pulled off his shirt and went back to palming his erection.

Otabek chuckled. “I think we put on a better show.”

JJ nodded and went to step forward, only to have Yuri put up a hand and then flip open his jeans, shoving them mid-thigh to show off the ruffles. “Six.”

Otabek and JJ both groaned as he flopped on his back and shimmied out of the tight jeans. Otabek quickly pulled his own off and dragged Yuri to the center of the bed. He raised his hand to JJ who scrambled to the other side of Yuri, placing a leg over his thigh and grabbing Otabek’s hand over his chest.

Both leaned in to kiss Yuri’s neck, Otabek pulling back. “Marks or not today?”

“They’re fine,” Yuri gasped out as JJ sucked his scent gland. “Please, leave a bunch.”

Yuri wanted to feel their claim for at least a few days- and after this, he had his testing so he was off for at least a week waiting for the clinic to clear him.

Otabek bit hard on the side of his neck, sucking and licking the spot until he was sure it would stay. JJ was more delicate- relying on the suction more than the bite.

Both of their hands were roaming his body like it was new territory for them instead of the last time. With that thought Yuri pushed them both back, quickly moving JJ into his spot in the middle when they looked at him puzzled.

“I believe your request was to be fucked by me while fucking Otabek? So let _us_ pamper _you.”_

JJ seemed to accept that, looking less hesitant with moving on than Otabek did.

Yuri started to mouth right below JJ’s ear. “You know, you’ve always had such a great scent. I figured it was just your roommate- he must smell like chocolate… but now I know that’s not it. You smell that way all on your own.”

He was trying to get them both to get in the mood before the night ended with him just being politely removed.

He had this chance, he was taking it.

He slipped his hand down JJ’s chest, running his fingertips along the top of the ridiculous red tight underwear he always seemed to wear. On anyone else, he would’ve hated the tiny shorts… then again on anyone else a tramp stamp of their own initials would’ve been a no-repeat-service kinda thing.

JJ managed to pull off both though.

He slipped his hand inside and started to stroke JJ, Otabek giving up on trying to stare Yuri down and joining in on spoiling JJ. He slid the shorts down, helping Yuri stroke him easier.

He grabbed the lube from the side drawer and got himself ready, making sure there was plenty of lube for JJ. He slipped his hand under Yuri’s and started to get JJ ready as well, kissing his neck and dragging his teeth along his shoulder.

JJ finally got tired of the teasing touches. “Please, _please_ can we…”

Yuri laughed. “Yeah. Otabek, do you want to be on your back or your knees?”

“Back, definitely.”

Yuri and JJ moved to let Otabek get settled, Yuri guiding JJ over him. “Once you two are settled, I’ll get behind.”

He reached and stroked Otabek, squeezing around where his knot would expand, keeping him excited as JJ pressed in. Yuri let them enjoy for a few minutes, JJ taking it just as slow as he had the first time with Yuri.

“Tiger, if you don’t get behind him soon, he’s going to finish before he gets what he wants.”

JJ cursed but nodded, thrusting all the way in and letting Yuri lay him down onto Otabek who seemed happy to kiss him as a distraction. Yuri crawled behind him, adding a bit of lube before sliding in. JJ let out a long groan, Yuri waiting to start thrust until he was done.

JJ didn’t last long once Yuri was pressing him deeper into Otabek with each thrust. Yuri pulled out, pulling off the cock ring and getting ready to jerk himself off when he noticed Otabek was still hard too. JJ rolled off and nudged Yuri into his place, and encouraging him to keep going with Otabek.

Yuri was quick to set the pace that Otabek loved, JJ taking turns kissing them.

JJ snuck the phone off the floor and maxed out the plug for Yuri who quickly came, sliding out of Otabek as the pressure became too much around him after his orgasm.

JJ took Otabek into his mouth and Yuri flipped off the plug, pulling it out and tossing it. He barely turned back around in time to see JJ using the tricks he taught him, one hand on Otabek’s sensitive base, lips sealed around his head and gently sucking, and his other hand massaging Otabek’s prostate. Otabek didn’t last long with those things working together.

Yuri looked for something to wipe them all down with before Otabek quickly pulled him between the two- almost predicting his idea to sneak out once they were asleep.

Maybe morning sex to say goodbye was a better idea anyway.


	9. Wedded Bliss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Leo and Ji invite all their co-workers to the wedding, Yuuri and Phichit end up in a big fight.

“Do you, Leo de la Iglesia, take Guang Hong Ji, to be your bonded, by law and by love?”

“I do.”

“And do you, Guang Hong Ji, take Leo de la Iglesia, to be your bonded, by law and by love?”

“I do.”

The minister nodded, Yuuri and Phichit stepping forward to unhook the leather band from their necks, allowing their scent glands to be open for the bond mark.

“You may now mark one another, as a sign of your eternal commitment.”

They leaned forward, Ji offering his neck first, Leo bending to break the skin. He drew back, tilting his head to allow access to his own bonding gland, Ji quickly stepping forward and returning the mark. Yuuri and Phichit rubbed an ointment on- it was a traditional salve from Leo’s family, one to speed healing as well as stain the mark. He was part of mixing them up, helping to match the paint to their skin tones before adding a splash of darker color. 

Leo's one Aunt had insisted it was  _unseemly_ to have a bright mark and it may as well be wearing a red A on their chest if they needed to have such a mark.

“I present to you, the newly bonded.” They turned to the crowd, offering a bow.

Once they were back in the preparation suite, Phichit burst.

“I can’t _believe_ you, Yuuri Katsuki!”

“Oh, like you are  _any better?_ ”

Leo and Ji were just watching as their two best friends growled at each other.

Yuuri paced. “I TOLD YOU, I DIDN’T INVITE HIM!”

“NEITHER DID I! And I would like to point out, _I_ was _not_ the one being greeted by _both of them_ with kisses to the cheek!” Phichit pointed to the soft red marks still on Yuuri’s cheek from Chris’ lips.

Ji stepped in. “Invited  _who?_ ”

“Victor. And Christophe.”

Leo started laughing. _"_ _We_ invited them.”

Yuuri and Phichit both looked over. _“What?_ ”

“Uh, yeah. We work with them.”

“But they’re  _escorts.”_

Leo bristled. “And? What does **that** tone mean?”

“You two are gone for each other!” Phichit squeaked.

“Yes, and? We like to spice it up occasionally.” Ji responded with a shrug.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, Ji opened it up to let in the three men waiting on the other side.

“Ji, we can skip the reception if it’s a problem…”

“It _isn’t_ a problem.”

Seung-Gil spoke up. “We can hear you outside.”

At Leo’s panicked look, Christophe added. “Don’t worry, your family is already heading to the reception, so it’s just us.”

They nodded.

Ji turned to Yuuri and Phichit, finger pointed. “No. There is  _no problem_ and these two will  _get over it or they will pay.”_

Victor was looking between the two of them, trying to figure out what to say when Christophe pulled out his phone and elbowed Victor.

“Yuuri! You pole dance?”

“WHAT!”

He rushed over to Christophe and sure enough, there he was dancing to  _Buttons_ at the party.

“I didn’t know this was taped!”

Phichit was looking around Yuuri’s side. “So _that’s_ why you were practicing that old routine, you told me it was for a show!”

“Please turn it off.”

Christophe smiled and flicked to the next video.

“No, no no no. Do _not."_

Christophe pressed play and they walked out together.

Leo had an eyebrow raised. “Ji, I didn’t believe you before… one of these days we’re re-doing my party. And you’re _both_ coming.”

Yuuri groaned and walked away, Phichit and Victor both moving closer to Christophe’s phone. Phichit was the first to break away from the group, going up to Yuuri and commenting how they were both going to do that again when he got married, maybe even at the service.

With everything calmed down between the two best men, the group made their way over to the reception hall where both families were lined up with bubbles to blow for the newly mated pair.

The reception was full of dancing, and it only took a few songs for Yuuri to give in to Victor’s pestering him for a dance, and a few more songs after that for Victor and Phichit to swap room cards.

Victor was dragging Yuuri out of the reception hall as soon as Leo disappeared with Ji, finding his new room easily.

Yuuri’s tie was the first thing to go, Victor  _accidentally_ dropping it in the hallway. Victor’s tie didn’t make it much farther, dragged over his head as they tried to get the card to swipe.

Victor was quickly unbuttoning him as they worked their way into the room, kissing and licking his neck, taking in the scent he was dragging out with nips at Yuuri’s gland. Yuuri was rumbling at the attention, closing his eyes as Victor led him to the beds, motioning to the one on the left. His jacket and shirt were pulled off before Victor pushed him onto the bed, kneeling to remove their shoes and socks.

Victor climbed over him as soon as his shirt was off, grinding down into Yuuri.

“I think I want to ride you tonight, Yuuri. Will you let me?”

Yuuri nodded and reached down to undo Victor’s pants. “But first,” he pulled Victor’s hips up, “I want this, here.” He motioned for Victor to kneel over his face.

Victor groaned but agreed, sliding his clothes the rest of the way off and straddling Yuuri’s face and working Yuuri out of his pants, grasping the base and licking the head as Yuuri started to slide his tongue between Victor’s cheeks, teasing his entrance with light pressure. Victor hummed around the head of his cock and Yuuri dug his fingers into Victor’s thighs.

Yuuri had started to press his finger inside, massaging Victor’s prostate as his tongue continued to work on the rim when Victor pulled off. “Do you have lube and-”

“My bag, the blue one.”

Victor got up and searched as Yuuri kick off his pants. “Front pocket.”

Victor held up the condom with a smile, climbing back over Yuuri and grinding down onto him, dragging his teeth over Yuuri’s neck again. Yuuri pulled him up, sliding the condom on and running his hands over Victor’s chest.

Victor covered Yuuri in lube and sank onto him, rolling his hips as he found a comfortable position. Yuuri scratched down Victor’s chest, letting the gently up and down motion guide his hands. Every time he tried to thrust up, Victor would stop and wait. Yuuri eventually gave up and let Victor enjoy himself, waiting for him to finally let Yuuri help.

Victor was happy to drag it out, slowing every time Yuuri seemed close.

“Victor, I swear if you don’t hurry up-”

Victor leaned over and kissed him, stopping the rest of the sentence and tilting towards his ear. “I’m not stopping until I get you so worked up you _finally_ knot me.”

“But, you’re an alpha, we’re not made to…”

Victor laughed and rolled his hips again. “Yuuri, I use knotting toys all the time. I’m a-”

Yuuri lunged up to kiss him, right now he didn’t need that reminder. Right now, he wanted to pretend that Victor wasn’t here as an escort, that maybe Victor actually- Yuuri shook his head, ignoring the look on Victor’s face as he pulled away from the kiss.

Yuuri rolled Victor off, putting him face down and sliding back in, keeping his thrusts short but hard. “If you want a knot, I need to be in control, Victor.”

Victor moaned and wiggled to get comfortable, feeling Yuuri’s knot quickly growing. Yuuri shifted his knees, pulling Victor to kneel with him, reaching around to jerk him off as he finally thrust his knot in, rolling to pull it against Victor’s rim. Once Victor’s orgasm finished, Yuuri pulled them onto their sides, avoiding the few spots that landed on the bed instead of the floor.

“Mmm, this feels wonderful.”

Yuuri kissed the back of his neck. “Mmmhmm, now let's get some sleep.”

Yuuri was the first one to wake up, Victor rolling away in his sleep- he probably wasn’t going to be too happy about landing in the mess.

But, Yuuri had other things to worry about. He was already too attached and needed to be anywhere but here when Victor woke up- every lazy morning with that stupid smile just made it worse.

He grabbed some clothes and got dressed, every hotel had  _some_ kind of gym and maybe a run would fix this. Or at least help him think.

Victor woke up over an hour later to an empty room except for clothes spilled all over the unused bed.

Victor found a pair of shorts that should work for him, grabbing his suit and folding up Yuuri’s, wondering where he was- they had made progress last night, and then he disappeared.

He wandered the halls to his old room, knocking on the door and waiting- maybe he should have grabbed a shirt too judging by the looks he was getting.

Phichit answered, looked him up and down and let him in.

“So, what did Yuuri do?”

Victor looked at them, curling back up together and told them everything, how they left together and how he finally let Yuuri knot him, something he only does with boyfriends… and then woke up alone with a pile of clothes to pick from.

Phichit looked at him. “And… what did you two _say_ to each other?”

“I mean, I asked him to knot me… then there was a lot of dirty talk.”

“And there was nothing said about what any of that meant to you?”

Victor blushed and Christophe groaned. “Seriously?”

Victor looked down at his hands.

Phichit leaned over to kiss Christophe on the cheek. “I’ll give Georgi a call soon babe.”

“Sounds good, Chitty.”

Phichit grabbed his stuff and headed out. As he left, he could hear Christophe say _I take no pity on your pretty ass._ He flipped the top lock to keep the door open- hopefully, Yuuri had enough time to work off his dumb ideas already.

He had found Yuuri’s tie in the hall and hoped that the crush he tried to hide was finally coming through- it was easy to figure out what was happening when there would be a lingering woodsy smell every time Phichit was gone for a night.

 _Of course_ Yuuri would fall for the one man in the world who was  _worse_ at communication than he was. He headed directly for the gym, finding Yuuri on the treadmill.

“Eight miles already?”

Yuuri jumped and almost fell off the treadmill. “PHICHIT!”

Phichit swung the tie from his fingertips. “Are you going to stop and talk or am I watching you run and talking to you?”

Yuuri pressed stop. “I don’t trust you to not try and make me trip, I’ll move on.”

Phichit hummed as the treadmill slowed and Yuuri laid on the ground, starting situps.

“Yuuri, do you know what _I_ woke up to today? I had a free night of sex with an  _amazing_ omega. You don’t even understand. And then, your little boy toy shows up looking like a kicked puppy. And  _r_ _uined_ my chances at morning sex. Morning _shower_ sex with a very flexible man, Yuuri.”

Yuuri grumbled at him.

“Do you know what he told me?”

“What?”

“ _No one_ knots him for work.”

Yuuri paused mid-motion.

“Yuuri, do you know what that even means?”

“No.”

Phichit grabbed his arm, dragging him out and down the hall, Yuuri trying to stop him. “Phich, I didn’t even wipe down the mat! I need to go clean up, that’s rude.”

“No, Yuuri. _Rude_ is pulling a stunt that costs me morning sex. You know I love morning sex.”

He pulled him up to the door that still had the deadbolt flipped in the way so he could walk in, not giving Yuuri much of a chance to object.

“You two. Talk.”

“But-” Victor went to start.

“No. I’m going to take Christophe and  _you_ are going to tell my best friend that you are ridiculously gone for him. And whatever the decision you made with Christophe while I was gone was.”

Yuuri went to start, but Phichit cut him off with a glare. “And  _you_ are going to be just as honest. I know what my friend looks like when he’s just fucking around and  _this,"_  he motioned to the workout gear. “Is not it. Me missing morning shower sex is definitely _you being invested,_ so get your ass in gear, Katsuki.”

Phichit was just as gentle about grabbing Christophe and dragging him around. He grabbed all the room cards on the way out. “This is the closest I can come to locking you two in a room.”

Christophe was holding onto the blanket with one hand to keep from being dragged naked down the halls and into Yuuri and Phichit’s room. Phichit was grumbling as he tried to figure out which card was for this door, finally yelling success and pulling Christophe after him.

“He’s going to make me go grey early and I _do not_ have the skin tone to pull that off yet.”

Christophe laughed, putting the  _do not disturb_ sign on the door, pulling Phichit against him. “I believe I heard something about _morning shower sex?”_ Phichit turned around and smiled as Christophe dropped the blanket. “I’m already naked for it.”

“Sorry about that.”

Christophe waved it off, bending to pick up the blanket and wiggling a bit before tossing it on the bed. “No worries, you’re sexy when you’re on a mission...”

Phichit pulled off the shirt that he had grabbed earlier, finding Christophe in his space pulling down his shorts as soon as he was free. Christophe dropped with the shorts, kneeling before Phichit. “...taking control like that.”

Phichit placed a hand on his head. “And what did that make you want to do?”

“Hmm,” Christophe leaned forward and licked Phichit’s tip. “I want you to use my mouth.”

Christophe wiggled a bit to get comfortable, opening up his mouth with his tongue out.

“Okay,” he gripped Christophe’s hair tighter. “hands behind your back, if you need me to stop, touch my hips.”

Christophe moaned at the pressure then nodded, pulling his hands behind him. Phichit held him back until Christophe said  _yes_ out loud.

Phichit held his head in place and thrust a few times, letting just his head slip in and out. Every few thrusts, he’d go a little deeper, returning to his shallow thrusts immediately.

Christophe tried to take him deeper by leaning forward but Phichit pulled him completely off. “You wanted me to use you.”

Christophe nodded.

“And yet you’re trying to do this your way.”

Christophe looked down.

“Can you be good for me? Or will I take care of this myself?”

Christophe looked up. “I’ll be good.”

Phichit smiled. “Okay,” Phichit guided his head forward again. “I’m going to use your little mouth until your jaw hurts.”

Christophe moaned and Phichit bucked forward at the feeling. “Keep doing that and I won’t last as long as I want to.” Christophe started to hum a tune.

“Lollipop, _really?_ ”

Christophe raised an eyebrow and smirked as much as he could with a cock in his mouth, continuing to hum it as Phichit alternated full thrusts and shallow ones.

“Can you jerk yourself off for me?”

Christophe immediately grabbed and started stroking, humming deeper. Phichit couldn’t last too long with the view he had, pulling off and finishing himself all over Christophe’s neck and chest.

“Now let’s get you all cleaned up and I’ll finish you off in the shower, okay? Any way you want.”

Christophe nodded, letting Phichit help him up and bring him into the bathroom, wiping him off with a facecloth as the shower steamed up for them. Christophe was happy to be pampered a bit.

Christophe had an easy decision on the shower, pulling Phichit’s hips against his and pressing between his thighs, thrusting quickly as the water poured between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which Lollipop did _you_ think of? Because both fit...


	10. Yuri’s horrible plan and Phichit’s great idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri runs away to Lilia, who takes no pity on him. When he gets home the main crew heads off to the Dells

Yuri had walked home after the night with JJ and Otabek, not bothering to call Georgi for a ride like usual.

JJ had cooked them both breakfast, smiling like a man who just found the love of his life. Which, he probably did. Yuri just wished he wasn’t there to witness it.

He ended up missing the testing appointment and booking a trip to see Lilia. She was good with this kind of thing, unlike Yakov. And right now, he didn’t need Georgi telling him to confess and quit if they felt the same.

He already knew they didn’t.

He was just the hired help.

He packed his bag and left a note on the bed for Georgi-

 _Zhora,_  
_I’m headed to see Lilia. I’ll be back in a couple weeks._ _  
_ Yura

He’d deal with the testing after, hopefully, Georgi would understand. It wasn’t like he was allowed to make a booking until he tested clean anyway.

Lilia was waiting for him at the train station, looking as intimidating as ever. She had him in the car quickly.

“Yura,” her voice quiet and sharp.

“Yes?”

“What are you hiding from?”

“I’m not-”

She tutted, cutting him off. “There is only  _one_ reason any of you come to me anymore-” She cut off Yuri’s response with a nod. “No, I know. I moved. Now, either tell me what made you run or I march you right back to the station and onto a train.”

Yuri paled, telling her about JJ and Otabek- right up until they got together.

“And these boys have your heart.”

Yuri looked away, muttering  _maybe._

“Hmph. No manners. A single year with just Yakov and the whole lot of you have turned into cavemen.”

“Maybe. I don’t even know.”

“Yura, you booked a ticket and took off- I’m guessing without telling anyone- and are hiding down here with me. _That_ means losing them is painful, little one.”

Yuri blushed and played with the seatbelt.

“We will simply exhaust your body so your mind can not fret and see how you feel then. I trust Yakov hasn’t let your form escape as much as he has your manners?”

Yuri made a small sound.

“Hmph. Well, then this first week will prove exhausting  _and_ painful I suppose. You once promised me whatever it took, body and soul, do you still have that in you?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good, you will need every ounce of that spirit. I will add you to our charity production next weekend. You will hand me your phone and earn it back with sweat.”

She placed her hand out and Yuri gave it right away.

His week was filled with early workouts, Lilia insisting his a bridge troll would be more delicate on its feet, the others in the class complimenting him and saying she was too harsh. He was on a strict diet, lean proteins and lots of vegetables, cardio in the afternoons and a final class each night.

He had fallen into his bed each night totally exhausted, sore in places he forgot could be sore, completely unaware of the messages piling up on his phone. First from Georgi and Christophe, then Victor.

Lilia didn’t bother offering the phone back, Yuri hadn’t asked for it and she took that to mean that he hadn’t found the path his heart wanted just yet. She did take the time to contact Yakov and inform him that Yuri was with her and getting back into shape since he didn’t mind Yuri’s training.

Yuri broke on the tenth day. He collapsed in the middle of his night practice, crying on the floor. Lilia was quick to dismiss everyone, gathering Yuri into her arms and listening as he explained all the things that crashed down on him- the times Otabek respected his nest, how JJ refused to sleep with him until they went on a proper date… all the little things.

She took out his phone. “Yura, you know what you must do now.”

He nodded, taking the phone and standing up.

“You will not be leaving until this weekend, I will have you see the doctor here. Yakov informed me you did not make your testing. That is unacceptable, you must ensure your body is healthy or you will not be such a pretty little thing for people to hire.”

Yuri blushed, even watching the company grow and seeing Lilia care for all the other escorts before he aged in, he wasn’t ready for her to bring it up to him. He had avoided being too explicit about the fact that they were clients, though it had been obvious.

He was still there until the end of the week, so he didn’t bother turning on the phone until he was back at his room in Lilia’s house.

He expected the texts from Georgi, starting the morning after he left, and even the ones from Christophe. Victor had been overly dramatic and then returned to rambling on about the love of his life and how now everyone would need to call him Yurio since _Victor’s Yuuri_ would be around.

Christophe informed him the guy wasn’t as bad as Victor was making him seem.

Georgi’s texts got worried by the end- when he assumed Yakov was informed. Then he just sent updates on the people who had been trying to book him- unfortunately, JJ and Otabek weren’t on that list.

He shoved the pain  _that_ caused aside and sent word to Georgi about everything that was going on- Lilia had him in a couple of the dances for her charity show this weekend, the doctor’s info and that he’d probably be back after. Georgi was quick to respond and glad to hear from Yuri, _finally._

Yuri wanted to ask about JJ and Otabek… but he wasn’t ready for that pain quite yet. He’d deal with that when he could be home in his room and had everyone around to steal from and make a giant nest.

He made it through the rest of the week- still hoping to hear something about JJ or Otabek, but nothing came.

He was on stage for the third showing when the smell hit him and he stumbled. _Anise,_ sharp and a little bitter. He got back on track quickly, ignoring the look from Lilia as he walked off stage.

After the show, that smell clouded the room he was in, proving it wasn’t just wishful thinking. The scent was still just a little bit off- but it was Otabek. He was standing in the doorway, arms crossed with a scowl on his face and an angry Lilia behind him.

“This miscreant refused to listen, Yura, I will have-”

“He didn’t listen because he’s Otabek.”

Lilia’s eyebrow raised and she nodded, giving him a small push and closing the door behind him.

Yuri continued to cool down, stretching and waiting for Otabek to talk.

He didn’t.

Yuri waited the whole ten minutes he had left of his cooldown, the scent growing more bitter as time went on, his own mint reacting with a sweeter tone, an omega’s natural reaction to an angry alpha- he hated that he still cared enough for that. 

Yuri sat on the floor, finished with his stretches, taking a deep breath before looking up to Otabek, who put up a hand to stop him.

“I’m going to talk. Then I will ask one thing. No matter what, I want a real answer and then I will leave.”

Yuri nodded.

“JJ, in case you didn’t notice, has a big heart. When he falls, it’s with everything in him. The only other time I have  _ever_ seen him this happy, he was with Izz. He gave up his entire source of happiness for hers. Because there was only a ten percent chance he could give her what she dreamed of.”

Otabek started pacing, keeping an eye on Yuri the whole time. “He’s told me over the past two weeks how much you meant to him. You were kind and caring when teaching him, and you met him halfway when he was nervous.”

He turned his back and Yuri dropped his eyes. “The way he described you is the man I got to see in the middle of my ruts. The sarcastic, no hold barred omega that could lead a horse to water _and_ make them drink.”

Otabek turned around, seeing Yuri looking small and almost faltering. “I spent a month thinking my best friend was days away from proposing and I hadn’t even met the person yet. And then I find out it’s you. Did I ever tell you why I chose you?” he held up a hand again. “That’s not the one question.”

“No,” Yuri said, barely loud enough to be heard.

“I was headed in for my rut. I never used to need to be with someone. But I was in pre-rut and this mint smell filled my nose. You were there, laughing with a dark-haired man, looking exhausted, bags of nesting materials behind you. I overheard you talking about how Hearts would have to move here for all their ruts and heats.”

Otabek squatted in front of him, reaching out to get him to look up. “I spent hours after that rut trying to find what  _Hearts_ was. Because that was the worst rut I ever had. My alpha wanted the omega he smelled. I figured I would be fine the next rut, but it was dry.”

Yuri squeaked.

“Yeah. My body craved that scent, so I found you. I thought maybe, if I could find you and say goodbye, I’d be fine. And instead, I got so attached. I tried dating after that first rut, but as soon as my body started to prepare, I was sick of his scent.”

Yuri nodded.

“So now. You know where we both stand. I have one question and I _do not want an answer right now._ I want it tomorrow night.”

“Okay.”

“Do you care for us outside of the job?”

Yuri went to talk but Otabek put a hand over his mouth. “No, I don’t want your knee-jerk reaction. You’ve spent almost a year being what everyone wants you to be as your job, I need you to be sure. Neither of us cares what you do, we wouldn’t ask you to leave work if you wanted to stay. JJ says to tell you that Aaron doesn’t even count?” he shook his head. “We want you with us. But we don’t want Plisucksky. We want Yuri, our little tiger.”

Otabek tilted his head and stood up, walking out.

Lilia had been waiting, glaring at him as he walked past. He said something that raised her eyebrow and walked away.

“Come, Yura, you need a full rest and tomorrow is an early show. That boy better not have distracted you.”

“He didn’t.”

“We will talk later. Now, go smile and make your excuses.”

Yuri spent a few minutes thanking everyone for supporting the arts then bowing out gracefully. Lilia guided him through the crowd quickly after that, no one questioning the look on her face.

“Now, that boy must have a good reason to buy two tickets to the same show- especially at the shows he did. He came to the donor shows, not the public ones.”

Yuri looked over at her, each of the seats for the final performance of the night cost almost three times what Otabek normally chose as a rut package.

“He came to tell me that they want me. No pretending.”

“So, you said yes to him?”

Yuri looked down at his phone. “He didn’t let me answer.”

“And why not?”

“He said I spend too much time being what everyone wants me to be and this needs to come from the real me.”

“I approve.”

Yuri smiled.

The next night, it was an easy answer. They were not his clients anymore. They were his boyfriends. 

* * *

Once everything had settled back down, Victor came up to Yuri and Christophe. “I have a proposition.”

“Don’t you always?”

“Please don’t be gross, old man.”

Victor waved them both off. “Yuuri won a free trip. A full week in the Dells. Eight people. He said I can have four of the spots.”

Yuri was still looking at him.

“I figure me, you and your two boys.”

Yuri scowled.

“Georgi said we’re all free to go and Yuuri has his spots planned out, I can’t remember who...”

Christophe pouted. “What about me?”

Victor thought it over. “Oh, right. _I’m_ part of Yuuri’s.”

Christophe threw a pillow at him, but in the end, they were all set to go. Otabek and JJ were quick to say yes to the chance at a vacation with Yuri, even if there were five other people there too. They got it all scheduled for a month later, giving everyone time to schedule vacation time and for Christophe to sweet talk Leo and Ji to take the cats and Makkachin for the week.

Yuri was sitting in a pile of clothes trying to pick what to wear besides a swimsuit. Georgi eventually showed up and helped, getting Yuri packed and ready to go in a few minutes. There was an extra set of luggage in the car when they were ready to go and Georgi smiled while he explained Yuuri called last minute- the rinkmate they were planning to invite broken his ankle and couldn’t come, so he offered up the spot to Victor who asked Georgi.

Yuri was about to question it when Victor quietly pointed out the only other real choice was Seung-Gil and well… Georgi was better at being an odd man out.

JJ and Otabek were waiting outside, storing their car at the manor for the week instead of the apartment. Both men were quick to grab Yuri and kiss him, Otabek rubbing at his neck a bit to scent him, blushing as Victor cleared his throat.

The flight was quick- and sexless, much to Christophe’s displeasure- and soon they were in a car to their hotel. Yuri had looked into it before and was looking forward to kicking everyone’s butts in the go-kart track they had in the place.

As soon as they were checked in, Christophe headed up to their room, not letting go of Phichit the entire way.

Phichit had him on the bed before they managed to even get off their t-shirts.

“I was hoping we’d have more fun in the bathroom. I had a different plan this time though.”

“Oh, me too, Chitty.”

“Hmmm, were you thinking of me sucking you off and having to wait until we got here to finally get off?”

“No, that’s _so much better_ though.”

“I know. I have the _best_ ideas.”

Christophe hummed and kissed his neck, leaving a dark mark over his scent gland, gently scraping his teeth over it and making Phichit moan.

“I can’t suck your cock if your mouth stays on my neck!”

Christophe thought it over- he loved the smell of Phichit, especially when they spent so much time together and he could smell the peaches. More than one person had commented on how they smelled together- like a peach crumble.

He pried his lips away and let Phichit wiggle down his body, flicking the button of his pants and pulling the fabric to the side so he could bite the zipper and pull it down, laughing halfway through as it kept getting stuck. _“This_ is so much easier vertical. I give up.”

Christophe smiled down at him, helping get his pants down far enough for Phichit to start pulling the band of his briefs down.

As soon as he had a chance, Phichit licked Christophe from base to tip, getting a small bit of precum on his tongue. He took the head in his mouth, pressing his tongue against the underside and pulling a groan from Christophe.

He let his tongue wander after that, slicking him up and spreading it around with his hand. The next time he rubbed against that spot, Christophe threw his head back into the pillow, giving Phichit a chance to surprise him by going all the way down in one fast motion.

Christophe swore and grabbed Phichit’s head, trying hard to not push him down or thrust up. Phichit took a small breath and sank the last inch, his throat automatically swallowing to get past the feeling of it.

He slipped his hand into Christophe’s briefs, finding his entrance and pressing in. Once he found Christophe’s prostate, he kept massaging it steadily, gently bobbing his head until Christophe was pulling him off, cumming on his stomach.

Phichit laughed once it was over. “You usually last much longer.”

Christophe whined at that. “Fine then, see if I do anything about that,” pointing to Phichit’s tented pants.

“I told you, I’ll be  _waiting_ to get off. You might want to change your shirt… we’re going to dinner now.”

Christophe smiled. “You  _do_ have great ideas.” 

* * *

 

Yuri watched as they hurried away, not caring who watched them assault each other. Behind him, Victor and Yuuri were in a similar state. It seemed like only Otabek had any common sense- considering JJ was once again pretending to be an octopus, despite Yuri’s efforts to get him to let go. Georgi was just coo-ing over everyone and, well, that was just as bad.

When he went to check in, he pushed JJ off onto Otabek, who was slightly more successful at calming JJ.

Luckily, he was sent to a different elevator than Christophe had been- he really did  _not_ want to hear them all night long- unfortunately tomorrow they’d be shoved into one of the large Villas. Once they were moving, JJ backed off and let him walk unhindered to the room.

They had been booked in the honeymoon suite for this first night- he was going to blame Victor for the heart-shaped, bright red hot tub in their room.

JJ immediately hopped in and smiled, reaching out to Otabek and Yuri with grabby hands, not stopping until Yuri finally gave in and crawled in with him, unable to stop the squeak when JJ yanked him fully into his lap. Otabek put all their bags next to the bed and climbed in, sandwiching Yuri in between their bodies.

“As much as I want to try this with fewer clothes, we agreed to meet for dinner.”

“Fuck dinner. I want you both-”

 _“Yura."_   Otabek cut him off.

“Fine. We’ll do dinner then we’re going to enjoy this thing.”

Otabek kissed the side of his neck, grabbed Yuri around the waist and stood up. JJ awkwardly followed, checking his hair in the mirror before letting out a laugh. “OH! There are mirrors here, we can watch ourselves!”

“Pervert.”

JJ smirked at him. “Says the guy with a list of kinks longer than anyone else I know.”

“Tsch.”

Yuri disappeared into the bathroom, getting ready for dinner. JJ sat on the bed, pulling Otabek into his lap and kissing him. Yuri came out a little later to see them both sneaking hands under clothes and grinding against each other. He cleared his throat and they pulled apart.

“Dinner?”

JJ blushed and readjusted once Otabek was off his lap. “Yeah, let’s, uh, do that.”

Otabek smiled and pulled Yuri into his side, heading out the door and holding his hand out for JJ to hold.

Victor and Yuuri were waiting for them in the cafe right next to the restaurant, waving as soon as they walked up. Yuri grumbled but JJ waved right back, talking about how amazing the room they were in was.

Yuri spotted a pair of lions above the fireplace and dragged Otabek behind him to try and get a picture with the statues.

Yuuri laughed. “Do you think we should tell them that they’ll be bringing _real_ cubs this weekend?”

Victor shook his head. “No, it’s better if he doesn’t know… it’ll be all we hear about if he does!”

Yuuri nodded, following the other men as they helped Yuri get up high enough to get a good photo. JJ and Victor popped him on their shoulders as Otabek stood on a chair. Phichit walked up mid-photoshoot and snapped a photo to post of the whole setup, captioning it “If I asked you how many men it takes to get a photo… you’d think it was a joke…”

Yuuri was sitting back and watching everyone talking, Georgi was even more dramatic in person than he was booking everyone. He even suggested to all of them what nicknames would work well to get them what they want. His stories about all of the escorts showed just how much he cared for each of them- even Leo and Ji who had apparently one time accidentally been booked for a rut instead of a heat.

Yuuri had been told that Leo pulled a muscle trying to climb a tree for a photo when Leo was limping after that.

No, it had just been a form error, the one that made Georgi start personally contacting everyone for a booking.

“Every booking, huh?” Yuuri asked, looking at Phichit.

“Yup! I have to make sure my boys aren’t caught off guard.”

Yuuri glared, and Phichit just smiled, not an ounce of regret in his face.

“So, Phich… the _new beauty routine from France_ was?”

His smile grew wider. “Well, I knew you’d kill me if you didn’t look your best once you found out the plan.”

Yuuri went to growl at him, but Victor cut him off. “Oh, you didn’t know?”

“No. Don’t you remember the fight that night?”

“Well, Seung-Gil and I just figured you two had to hide your relationship.”

“No… Phichit just decided to hire you-”

Phichit held up his hand. “Actually, that was  _all you.”_

“What? NO!”

“Yuuri, you got drunk after that omega from Crispy Designs gave you a headache. And then that little Kenjirou guy was all in your face!”

 _“That_ I remember. I _don’t_ remember hiring him.”

Victor looked shocked. “But, there was a photo… and you _kink list is amazing,_ Yuuri.”

“My… _what_ list?”

Victor pulled out his phone, flipping through the calendar and pulling up the initial booking info. Yuuri squealed as he saw the photo attached, you could  _see_ him pinching Phichit’s nipple!

“Here, this is what you sent Georgi.”

Yuuri’s eyes got wider as he scrolled.

Phichit was laughing. “Yuuri, you _pulled up a website_ and listed off every single thing on the list that even remotely interested you.”

“This is like… two pages of things,” Yuuri was burying his face.

Phichit had to take a breath. “Yuuri.”

“What?” he groaned.

“Read,” Phichit had to calm another fit of giggles. “The extra notes.”

Victor smiled. “OH! Yes, that was the  _best part!_ ”

Yuuri scrolled and slammed the phone on the table screen down, hiding his face in his hands. _“No,_ I did  _not._ ”

Phichit was giggling. “You did.”

“How could you  _let me put that?_ You are supposed to be my  _best friend._ ”

Phichit was laughing too hard to answer when Christophe asked what it was.

“He said _BE MY ESCORT KINKTOR!_ It was the cutest thing  _ever._ ”

Yuri scowled. “That is gross, old man.”

“Well, at least he didn’t enter  _cute and dainty._ ”

JJ blushed, Georgi steered the rest of the conversation away from the insults and got dessert for the table, slipping away quietly once they started to make eyes at each other.

Victor was the first one to drag off his date, not even waiting for the cake to be cut. He was happy to skip dessert and get to the room.

Yuuri was pushed against the door and Victor kissed his neck, dragging his teeth down. “Yuuri, I want you to stay right here for a minute.”

Yuuri nodded, starting to undo his clothing where he stood, Victor shaking his head once he got to the bed. “No, stay dressed, we’re only going to need your cock for this.”

He slid the shirt back down and simply undid his zipper, working himself hard before sliding down his waistband.

Victor slowly stripped for him, only leaving on the black lace that was pretending to be underwear. He laid on his back on the bed, crooking his finger at Yuuri.

“I’m about to say something I’ve never said before… I want you to use my mouth-”

“Vitya, you tell me that _every single time_ you top.”

“Yes, _but_ this time… don’t stop until you’ve gone soft in my mouth.”

 _“Oh._ ”

Victor smiled before opening his mouth and grabbing Yuuri by the wrist to pull him closer, wiggling so his head was hanging off the side of the bed, adjusting so Yuuri was one small step away from burying himself into the warmth of Victor’s mouth.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes. _Please_ _.”_

Yuuri nodded and pressed forward, slowly moving until he hit his hips, Victor squeezing his wrist and humming a bit.

“Gods, Vitya, your mouth always feel amazing, you know that, right? You always look amazing, even when you’re stuffed so full of cock that you can’t even breathe anymore.”

Victor squirmed a bit at that.

“Sometimes I think I should just keep you on your hands and knees forever, free for me to enjoy either end.”

Victor went to reach for his erection, only to have his hand grabbed by Yuuri, the lean pressing him in snuggly, making Victor swallow.

“Oh no, that’s mine to enjoy once I am done with your mouth.”

Victor groaned, thrusting against the air.

“And I won’t be done with your mouth for a long time. Do you know what every single profile of me lists as my top skill in the rink?”

He pulled out, looking down at Victor, his eyes partially blocked by his cock, wet with Victor’s spit, a line still connected to his lips until Victor licked his lips. “No.” His voice was a little rough.

Yuuri laughed and pressed back in, rolling his hips in a steady rhythm- in and out, a small pause at each end. “Stamina. And trust me, that extends outside the rink. You have yet to see what happens when I control the pace.”

Victor was trying to twist his lower half to get friction.

“I’m going to enjoy every bit of this, _slowly_. I don’t think I ever want to forget this image. You wrecked with my cock in your mouth, wiggling to get any relief.”

Victor groaned, relaxing as much as he could and squeezing Yuuri’s hand again.

“That’s such a good boy. You’re perfect.”


	11. All the reason’s Phichit isn’t allowed to mix drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit gives the bartender a recipe for shots… and Georgi laments.

Phichit and Christophe were the first people down for breakfast, already ready for the pool. They were switching to the villa today, but they were going to relax all morning by the swim up bar. Phichit knew the bartender was the same one from the night before and came armed with his updated recipe for white gummy bear shots.

Georgi was next, followed by a cheerful JJ who declared he was in love with grumpy and sleepy, then Victor and Yuuri.

Everyone was almost done eating by the time Yuri and Otabek trudged down, grabbing a muffin each and then following everyone to the pool, glaring at JJ for talking.

They branched off and took a few laps in the lazy river, feet hooked over each other’s rafts to stay together.

Once they were about to start the third lap, Yuri felt a splash near him, an arm flopping into his lap.

“YURA!”

“Toff, I might be more awake, but I am not _that_ awake yet.”

Christophe laughed and splashed him.

“How’s your boyfriend doing?” Yuri asked.

“He’s  _not_ my boyfriend, little Yura, unlike you two I’m not throwing in the towel on Hearts. He’s still just-”

“One, I’m not. Two… he’s not.”

“What?”

Otabek unhooked his feet. “That’s my queue to find our obnoxious morning person boyfriend. Enjoy your talk, tiger.” He kissed Yuri’s cheek and dragged his tube to the exit.

“Toff, you’re an idiot.”

“What? You’re  _staying?_ Victor said he can’t imagine asking Yuuri to accept him fooling around.”

Yuri splashed Christophe. “Yes, I’m staying, and I can't believe Victor quit without talking to me first! I’m a partner too!”

“Calm down, Yura. He literally just announced it- drunkenly I might add.”

“Drunk? It’s not even nine!”

“Chitty made a drink. He called it the Drunken Gummy Bear.”

“I’ve had that before.”

Christophe laughed. “No, this is like the normal shot on drugs! It’s great.”

Yuri was quiet for a bit, forgetting the second half of the conversation until he saw Phichit.

“Who’s Phichit flirting with?”

Christophe tipped out of his tube trying to look at Phichit. When he came up Yuri was smirking at him.

“So, not your boyfriend, huh, Toff?”

Christophe's face fell as he thought about it. “Oh no.”

Yuri laughed. “Yes. You’re just as far gone as the rest of us. Now before you go running off, think about if you’re going to be retiring like the old man or if Phichit is like my boyfriends are. They know that certain things now are  _theirs,_ like my heats. But they know that I still want to work. And they know they’d be hypocrites if they had an issue with it.”

Christophe was still standing in the middle of the lazy river, the guard was trying to get him to move.

“And, know that if you stay and it bugs him, you can leave then.”

Christophe dragged Yuri out of his ring and over to the group. The guard was shouting after them about safety as they made it to the bar.

“CHITTY! You’ll never guess what Yura pointed out to me!”

Phichit was smiling. “What’s that?”

“I love you!”

Phichit dropped his glass in the water, lunging at Christophe and smashing Yuri between them, mumbling something Yuri was  _happy_ he couldn’t hear into Christophe’s ear.

Otabek pulled Yuri from the middle, sitting him in his lap and having the bartender make a new batch of Drunken Gummies for everyone.

As soon as they were given their new room number, Phichit and Christophe headed off, to 'talk.' Or at least that’s what they said.

No one believed them.

The rest of the group decided to catch a late lunch, with more of Phichit’s drink, before heading to the villa. Yuri was glad to not hear them as they approached the door, hoping their luck continued as they got inside.

They were curled up on the couch, half-naked and smiling at each other, the entire place already smelling like them. Yuri wrinkled his nose and headed to the stairs, looking for their room.

He found it and quickly hopped in the shower, washing the chlorine off. It didn’t take long for him to feel a body pressed behind his, leaning down to kiss his neck, sucking a hickey on it.

Yuri dropped his head to JJ’s shoulder and groaned. “Jeeean, we are in public this week.”

He laughed. “Then you’ll just have to return the favor so you’re not the only one walking around marked up.”

Yuri spun around, pulling JJ down to kiss him.

Otabek was off to the side watching. “Hey Yuri, did you know that you’re dating royalty?”

JJ squeaked. “Please, no.”

“What?”

JJ tried distracting Yuri with kisses but Otabek just stripped and hopped in the shower. “I’m surprised Izz didn’t tell you pretty much right away, it was the first story she told me when I met her.” He pulled Yuri against him, looking over Yuri’s shoulder at JJ. “You see, our JJ here recorded a few songs before he presented- under the name _King JJ_.”

“THAT’S why you have those stupid crown tattoos?”

“Can we forget this and go back to having fun?”

Yuri considered it, pressing back into Otabek. “Fine, make it worth my while and I’ll drop it.”

Otabek reached around and started to stroke Yuri, sucking a hickey on the other side of his neck.

“What the fuck  _is_ it with you two?”

JJ was staring at the mark on his neck. “You look good claimed like that, like no one else is allowed to touch you.”

Otabek was rutting against him and pulling JJ closer, sandwiching Yuri- using him as a way to excite JJ too. He pressed until JJ gave in and backed up to the wall, spreading Yuri’s legs a bit to get them lined up.

Otabek grabbed his thighs and lifted, lining up with Yuri’s entrance and slowly sliding inside. Yuri nodded and moaned as he lowered Yuri the rest of the way, letting him kiss JJ again. He slowly thrust in and out, letting JJ hold onto Yuri’s thighs.

Otabek reached down and massaged Yuri’s rim, leaning over to his ear. “Do you think you can take us both today? Your heat is coming up and you are _dripping_ slick.”

Yuri paused. “Maybe?”

Otabek kissed the back of his neck. “Okay then, we’ll need to switch.”

He pulled out of Yuri, letting him stand for a bit while he whispered something to Jean who blushed and nodded, grabbing Yuri and lifting him, Otabek helping them get lined up as Yuri clung onto JJ.

Once he was fully seated, Otabek dropped to his knees and started to lick along Yuri’s rim, occasionally dropping to lick JJ’s balls as he thrust back inside. He pulled back and pressed a hand on Yuri’s back. “Okay?” gently tapping a finger against his rim.

“Definitely okay.”

Otabek let Yuri lower himself down onto the finger he had pressed tight to JJ, the stretch not quite as much as when Otabek was in alone. He pulled his finger back a bit as Yuri and JJ kept going, occasionally leaning forward and licking the rim around his finger now.

“Beks, if you don’t add another one soon I swear I- _fuuuck._ ”

Otabek laughed as Yuri clenched around the added finger, playing with both his rim and JJ’s cock as much as he could with the pressure against him. He kept going until Yuri felt relaxed enough, sliding a third in and grabbing a bottle of lube.

It didn’t take long for the excitement of one of Yuri’s ideas  _finally_ happening to cause him to be dripping slick, Otabek able to lick a line of it from JJ’s thigh, up over his balls and to Yuri’s rim.

“Beks, _please,_ I’m ready.”

He stood up, rubbing some lube on- better safe than sorry- and shifting into place. JJ pulled Yuri up, letting Otabek help with one hand while he gripped around their cocks with the other, keeping them together for Yuri to slide onto. With how they were standing, their tips lined up but Yuri would hit JJ’s hips before Otabek’s knot to slide inside.

It was probably a better idea that way- outside of heat, adding the knot might cause him to tear, and no one wanted that- especially so close to his heat. No one wanted to deal with a mid-heat omega who couldn't have sex.

Yuri took his time adjusting once they were both past the head, gently clenching and relaxing. He nodded and they lowered him more, little by little until he was back to resting against JJ’s hips.

They had a few attempts before Otabek told JJ to just relax against the wall and let him to all the work. JJ found a way to stand that left his hand free to stroke Yuri, just slow enough that Yuri was growling at him.

Otabek pulled out, moving to their side quickly and jerking off as JJ started to thrust into Yuri. He pulled Yuri’s face to the side, kissing him as he came on their thighs, pulling JJ into a kiss right after.

JJ started to stroke Yuri as his pace faltered, pulling out and lining them up, Otabek sliding back behind Yuri to support him as JJ stroked them both with his hand. Yuri came when Otabek sucked on his scent gland, JJ following.

They quickly scrubbed down, wrapping towels around themselves and heading to get some water to drink. Georgi was sitting in the living room, smiling as if he couldn’t still hear the other two couples going at it in their own rooms.

Yuri ignored the sweet look he got and dragged JJ back into the room with an extra bottle for Otabek.

Georgi laughed, Yuri never was very subtle.

He thought over the three rooms he was hearing- each couple he had brought together in some way.

Phichit and Christophe had been one of his favorites- when Seung-Gil came back from the first night, his overview had told him everything he needed to know.

It was just a matter of time before the little alpha called to make another appointment. Though it may not have been the best way to keep all the escorts busy, he simply guided the conversation to a man with a few of Phichit’s listed kinks that didn’t match up with Seung-Gil.

Really, all they had in common was the bondage and that was no way to find his escorts happiness. Seung-Gil needed someone utterly devoted to him, quick to take orders and more willing to live a secluded, private life. He preferred drama and energy in short bursts.

The logical choice was Christophe- Phichit had all of Victor’s charm but none of his wistful wanderings. He was just close enough to be a good match, and far enough away to make it work long term.

He had actually started to wonder if either would admit it- it had been  _months_ of them dancing around each other.

But as the bed rattled and Christophe started talking in French, he knew it was just like he planned.

Yuuri let out a loud yell from the other room- now that was a pairing that he would have called if the young man hadn’t selected Victor himself.

Yuuri was just the kind of man to temper Victor’s strange ways.

The first night Victor came home, quickly dragging a grumpy Yuri off to deal with his frustration (though, Yuri was just as frustrated), Georgi thought maybe Victor hadn’t coped well with the fact that it was another alpha who lined up so well with his desires…

And then Yuuri called again, sheepish and embarrassed, explaining his friend's involvement in the first booking. Georgi coaxed him from his shell and encouraged him gently to book again, without his friend involved, and from that point on, Victor was coming home from other jobs with pseudo-complaints.

Never a bad pairing, just… not  _Yuuri_ as a date.

It only took five servings of a drink that probably should have a cut-off of one or two for Victor to look at Yuuri and blurt it out.

The final couple- triple? _The relationship,_ Georgi decided, was a brilliant coincidence. Yuri was never happier than after spending time with either of those men and after the childhood he had- that was a blessing. Yuri was more loved in the first year of his adult life than he probably was anytime prior- not that his Grandfather hadn’t tried.

But Yuri, Yuri needed a little more. Christophe and Victor loved him, in their own ways. He never wanted for anything and the time he spent with them was like a healing salve on a broken heart. Both were quick to accept the way he would lean into touches, taking the strange cuddles he would force on them.

Sadly, they wouldn’t be what he needed forever.

No, their little Yura needed more stability than either of them could offer. He needed someone- or some  _two_ that would never make him worry he was forgotten.

When he disappeared after a night that Georgi got a text about  _the undercut idiots_ and a “free upgrade,” Georgi had been worried sick.

Even the note that was left wasn’t enough. Yuri wouldn’t answer his phone for anyone- and he couldn’t in good conscience offer the number to Otabek or JJ- no matter how much they tried.

Instead, he might have mentioned a charity ballet show a simple train ride away, Otabek looking it up and thanked him. From there, he just had to hope Yuri took the time to listen.

And now, the three men he considered his family were happy and loved- life couldn’t get much better than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Georgi moment is 100% my favorite Georgi moment in this entire fic.


	12. Victor and Christophe's big talk™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally have the official meeting and decide what lays ahead for the two original escorts. Yuri has his first heat with JJ and Otabek.

When they got back to the house, Yuri and Christophe set off to build a nest, Victor smiling and watching. Yuuri and Phichit were waiting for their ride to show up so they could head home.

“This is how we sort all the big issues.”

Yuuri looked over. “What?”

“This. This is our nesting loft. We don’t make any big decisions unless we’re all here, relaxed and able to talk.”

Yuuri nodded looking at the two omegas happily dragging the pile of things Victor and Georgi were bringing from all over the house into the nest.

“It’s the only thing I’ll miss when I stop really, no more nests made for me.”

Yuuri nodded and Phichit rolled his eyes. “I see.”

“Once it's built, we call in all the important people and get comfortable in here. Then we talk.”

Phichit was smiling as Christophe shoved in one of his shirts- he must have stolen it before they left the hotel.

“We started this back when it was just Georgi, Christophe and I. Back then we were all jammed on a small bed in the apartment we got when we came over waiting for this place’s repairs to be done. It’s how we decided to give Yuri a room in the house when he was offered a spot in Lilia’s company.”

Yuri looked up when he heard his name, scowling and going back to the nest when he realized he was just being mentioned, not talked to.

“He was fifteen back then and we needed a place to keep him away from all of the business while he trained. Then Lilia and Yakov split up… and, well, the rest is history.”

Yuuri nodded, they had spent hours talking over the whole business on the trip.

Phichit got a text on his phone and nudged Yuuri, their ride had shown up. Both quickly kissed their boyfriends and went to leave, waving at Yuri and calling the nest awesome.

Throughout the day, the nest started to fill up with escorts- Leo and Ji were the first to show up. Leo helped finish the structure while Ji started helping Victor gather supplies- food, drinks, and notebooks. Seung-Gil arrived a little after lunch, hopping in one of the showers before slipping into the nest.

Georgi smiled as he brought up the last blankets and saw everyone cozy in the nest- everything was about to change, and he knew it was for the better. “Okay, so, we called all of you in for this meeting for two reasons. First, as our longest lasting part time escorts… we want you to be part of the decision making.”

Leo smiled over at Georgi. “We would be happy to.”

Seung-Gil was still looking at him “And what does _that_ gain me?”

Georgi laughed. “Well, you’d get to help shape the future, and we’d always keep a room open for you here.”

Seung-Gil wrinkled his nose.

“Or at the cabin. _And_ you get to help us vet all the new escorts!”

“And by  _vet,_ you mean?”

Victor smiled. “We test their skills. Don’t you remember Georgi testing you?”

Seung-Gil glanced over at Georgi who just smiled, making Seung-Gil blush.

Leo and Ji were smiling, they had initially been vetted by Marco before the  _incident._ They had helped him recover after and let him crash in their apartment until things calmed down. When he had found his mate, Leo and Ji were the ones to step in and give the shovel talk.

“So we’d be in charge of fucking the new guys.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Well yeah, it’s not like people hire omegas to fuck  _them."_

Victor smiled. “Yura, we’re not only omegas.”

“We are  _mostly_ omegas, old man. Look around. Toff, grumpy and tiny are omegas like me. Georgi is a beta and rarely takes on assignments. That leaves you and super tiny.”

“You’re _barely_ taller than me, Yuri.” Ji pointed out.

“And  _I’m_ taller than  _you._ ” Leo added.

Yuri shrugged. “That argument only worked to out-vote me on naming this place _Enter-_ tain Me. It doesn’t hold weight here.”

“That was a tacky name made by an angry teenager who suggested it _after_ we named the business- like _three years_ after.”

“Still a better name.”

Christophe laughed. “No, a better name was _Backroom Boys.”_

“You only wanted to do that because you had a crush on Lance.”

Christophe gasped, hand over his mouth in fake horror. _“Lance_ was in N’SYNC, not the Backstreet Boys!”

“The point still stands. They weren’t very popular anymore back then, and fame shifts.”

“They are popular again now!” Christophe whined.

Yuri scoffed. “No, they aren’t. They’re into  _country_ music. No one popular does _country music,_ Toff.”

Christophe glared at Yuri.

Georgi put up a hand. “Doesn’t matter. The business is named, onto the next order of business. Seung-Gil, are you going to agree to be a manager?”

Seung-Gil nodded.

“Okay, then… Victor, Christophe, are you ready?”

Victor smiled. “I’m stepping down as an escort!”

“Me too. We’ll both finish out active contracts then we’re done!”

The room was silent.

Yuri was the first to talk. “About time, old man. No one wants to hire a geezer.”

Victor crawled over and gave Yuri a hug. “I’m not _that_ old, don’t be a brat.”

“Get _off_ me.”

Christophe leaned over and squished Yuri from the other side, and the tension broke. Everyone was laughing, even Seung-Gil. Once it died down, Victor and Christophe got a round of congratulations and they all talked through what that meant. Victor and Christophe went over ongoing contracts and likely repeats to see who could take on what jobs. Georgi smiled as his family grew, three more people to love and care for. 

* * *

Once everything settled, Yuri took his things from the nest, washing it and beginning to prepare for his heat in his own room. On his request, JJ and Otabek had both left a bag from the trip.

This would be the first time he invited them into his nest- before he would have Victor and Christophe help him through the waves, occasionally he’d have a client help. But this time, he didn’t just want to  _get through_ his heat.

He wanted to prove he would be a good mate- his twelve-year-old self would be cringing at that thought. Hell, his just-turned-eighteen-year-old self would have been too. But, now, almost a year later, he knew that it mattered.

Yuri knew what he was asking of JJ and Otabek by staying an escort- it was a lot of stress on a new relationship.

He had thought over the decision, sure he loved the job. He got to explore parts of the city he normally couldn’t and get into parties that he probably wouldn’t look twice at otherwise. The money was great too, but Otabek and JJ weren’t exactly unable to take care of him- and he had saved up.

Beyond the job itself… he stayed because he couldn’t lose them.

Victor and Georgi had been there when his mother left, and when his father died. They called every night after they left Russia. Once Yuri turned 15 and gained enough attention dancing to be offered a spot by Lilia, they paid for his ticket to America and took care of him.

They had taken the money Yuri insisted was for rent and food and put it in savings, taking turns matching every month’s payment to give Yuri a good start in life after ballet. Christophe had grown on him those first two years in the states, joining in on Yuri’s new chosen family, and his cat was great too.

When Lilia and Yakov broke up, Yuri had a choice- stay in Detroit with the family he carved out of the pain, or follow his dreams to dance and move ten hours away to New York.

Now, things were changing again. He knew Georgi would never let him disappear, but…

He shook his head.

 _Stressed, grumpy omega_ was not an appealing nest scent. No. He needed the sugary sweet mint that signaled his readiness to be “mounted and bred” as the tapes always said.

Yuri was almost done with his nest when there was a knock on his door. He got up and slipped out of the room, making sure whoever was there didn’t see the nest. This one was only for Otabek and JJ. No one else was allowed to see it and they were only allowed when it was complete. He made sure the sign was still up- a system they had perfected after a few “ruined nests” from people barging in.

“Yura, they wondered when you would want them over and if you needed anything else.” Georgi had his back to the door still.

“I’m almost ready, Zhora, I think I have enough drinks. Is Otabek still bringing the pirozhki?”

“He dropped off the first batch yesterday, with extras for Victor and Christophe.”

Yuri smiled, “Thanks Zhora.”

“You know they’re going to love it, Yura. Otabek has loved every nest you built and those you had help with. This one is even better. You have done so much.”

Yuri scoffed and looked at the floor, Georgi wrapping him in a hug.

“Yura, even if you made a nest in the living room, where everyone could see it and posted photos everywhere, they would love it. They love  _you._ That means that all of this,” He pointed to the sign on the door- _Private Nest, Do Not Enter._ “Is just an extra bit for them. They will be so blown away by it.”

“I just…” Yuri wrapped his arms around Georgi, hoping it passed on what he meant.

Georgi kissed the crown of his head, humming an old song they used to sing whenever Yuri felt homesick. Eventually, Yuri pulled back. “I want it to go well.”

“We all do, Yura. And you’re the only one with doubts it might not.”

Yuri nodded. “If they get here in the morning it should be just right.”

“Don’t stress too much, Yura. I’m sure it’s perfect.”

Yuri grumbled but let Georgi lead him down to the kitchen, grabbing the box Otabek said was for tonight and passing it to Yuri. When he opened it up, his face lit up. Otabek had made an extra large pirozhki and JJ had packed a few butter tarts, with their initials floating in the gooey filling.

Georgi couldn’t help but smile- they really had taken care of Yuri with that. Georgi knew now that they weren't in it just for the heat sex, not that he doubted it before, but this was the cherry on top for him. Yuri headed back to his room, hugging the box.

The next morning, there was a knock on Yuri’s door and he could smell Otabek before he even opened the door. He let out a squeak and ran to the bathroom, quickly brushing his hair and teeth. He double checked the nest, happy that Otabek and JJ were patient and didn’t disturb him.

He quickly slipped into the outfit he set aside, a pair of JJ’s obnoxious red boxer briefs and Otabek’s black hoodie. He knelt in the middle of what he hoped would be their nest and called out to let them in.

Both men came in, immediately covering their eyes as Otabek closed the door.

“You can look.”

JJ lowered his hand first, Yuri was carefully watching his reactions as JJ circled the nest, smiling at his clothing in there too.

“Kitten, this is beautiful. Your nest is perfect.”

Yuri purred at the praise, holding a hand out to JJ. Otabek was still in the doorway, waiting.

“Beks?”

He dropped his hand, seeing JJ cuddling with Yuri in the nest. “Yura… this is the best nest you’ve ever made.”

He approached the nest, smelling the outside. “There’s no caramel this time… You did this all by yourself?”

Yuri nodded, gripping JJ’s hand tighter.

“Thank you for this wonderful gift. May I join you?”

Yuri stretched out his hands, whining when Otabek didn’t move into them like normal.

“JJ, it’s your nest too now.”

JJ quickly figured it out, holding out a hand as Yuri’s mint smell began to release a touch of earth- his distressed smell. Otabek was quick to pull Yuri close, directing him to his scent gland and rumbling his approval.

As quickly as the scent turned, it was back to the sweet scent of his preheat. Yuri positioned them both laying down, curling up in between them and relaxing until his first wave really started.

He was pulling at their clothing little by little, stuffing the discarded items into the nest. They were soon sitting curled up naked, Yuri still warm in the hoodie and underwear that were sinfully tight on JJ but fit Yuri like gym shorts.

Otabek had wrapped himself around them both, doing his best to touch as much skin as possible. Yuri slept for another hour before he started whining and trying to press against JJ and Otabek at the same time.

Both men pulled in closer to him, enjoying the purr that action caused. He was still mostly asleep, eyes barely sliding open enough to see the room.

“Yura, are you needing some help now, or more sleep?” JJ led off.

Yuri thought it over, wiggling a bit between them. “Skin, want skin.”

Otabek guided Yuri’s hand to JJ’s side, sliding it up and down. “There’s plenty of skin.”

Yuri started to rub along JJ on his own, still sleepily exploring his body. “Okay.”

He fell back asleep with his hand on JJ’s ass, Otabek’s hand slipped up under the hoodie to rest on his stomach.

JJ nodded off shortly after that, the scent of his two future mates mixing together, pulling him under, but he woke up to Yuri rutting against him, eyes still closed. Otabek was staring right at him, probably the first one to wake up from the squirming mess of an omega between them.

JJ took a deep breath in and moaned- Yuri’s sweet scent had overpowered the small amount of chocolate he could pick up before, and it was well on its way to drowning out Otabek’s spice too. If it was overwhelming to his beta senses, he can’t imagine what it was doing to Otabek. Yuri seemed unaware of what he was doing, letting out soft sounds occasionally.

He leaned over Yuri to kiss Otabek, shifting his hips so Yuri could get more friction. Yuri woke up at the first thrust with this new angle, moaning and trying to get his shirt off.

“Jean, I think our little tiger is in heat now.”

Yuri nodded, growling as the hoodie wouldn’t come off- but refusing to move out from between the bodies that were forcing it to stay in place. Otabek shifted back, pulling Yuri up and sliding the hoodie off, laying it over the edge of the nest.

“Are those mine?” JJ snapped the band of his underwear.

Yuri nodded. “Smelled like you.”

JJ chuckled. “I don’t think they do anymore.”

Otabek pulled JJ’s hand to the back, where the slick had soaked the fabric.

“Oh, I’m not sure they’ll ever smell like anything but Yuri again.”

Yuri had gone back to rutting against JJ, nipping at his neck as he did. Otabek shook his head and worked on removing the underwear without moving Yuri since he seemed pretty set on clinging to JJ.

“What do you need this time, Yuri?”

Yuri glanced back at Otabek, then to JJ. “Both.”

“No, Yura, we agreed before that we were saving that for your later ones, when you’re more lucid.”

Yuri whined.

“I know. But we promised you.”

JJ rubbed his side. “Do you want one of us to blow you?”

Yuri’s nose scrunched and he shook his head, pressing his hand against JJ’s ass and thrusting harder.

Otabek raised an eyebrow. “Do you want to try that lube you got for JJ?”

JJ looked confused as Yuri stilled his hips, looking at Otabek with a smile.

“Okay tiger, grab it and we’ll give JJ his surprise.”

Yuri rolled to the side of the nest, leaning over to grab a small box while JJ was flipped onto his knees, legs spread. Yuri pulled one of the tubes out, quickly uncapping it and settling between JJ’s legs, trying to spread his cheeks with one hand while getting the tube ready with the other.

JJ figured Yuri had wanted to top, relaxing as he felt the familiar press of Yuri’s favorite prep tool- a small rounded tip syringe filled with lube. He had said it was the best way for a beta to mimic the natural slick feeling of an omega, allowing the lube to get deeper than fingers would.

JJ just knew that when he did it for Otabek, finding a lube that smelled like a natural slick, he had been wonderfully sore for days. Otabek had apologized, but both Yuri and JJ were smiling.

He was getting comfortable for Yuri to slide in when he shifted, Otabek looking down at JJ with a wide smile. JJ felt something against his rim and glanced over his shoulder to see Yuri happily licking him, humming and stroking his own cock. JJ squeaked.

“Good surprise?”

JJ laughed and nodded as Yuri pressed his tongue inside, doing his best to purr and still wiggle his tongue.

JJ was moaning as Otabek steadied him. “Tiger, I don’t think he’s going to last very long. You’ll have to wait until after he gets off then I’ll take care of you.”

Yuri began to work in a finger, pressing against his prostate and licking up the lube as it was pushed out, trying to figure out a way to stroke JJ at the same time. He settled on wiggling under him and sucking him in while he continued to finger him. JJ was already on the edge from the pheromones and the surprise rimming that he didn’t last much longer. Yuri waited until JJ almost collapsed to stop and then climbed over to Otabek, not giving him much time to react before sinking down onto his cock.

“Holy… tiger. _Warning_ next time.”

Yuri was already rocking in his lap. “You said… after…” he was moaning out each time Otabek pressed against his prostate.

“I did, but I was planning on using my tongue.”

Yuri paused and looked him over. “No, cock’s better.”

Otabek laughed. He was glad that Victor had warned them how different Yuri could get in the early stages of his heat when they were walking in. Yuri had only mentioned not remembering much of it.

Yuri was dazed as he kept riding Otabek, eventually grabbing Otabek’s hand and placing it on his cock, whining until Otabek stroked him through his orgasm. JJ was already asleep next to them, so Otabek quickly cleaned off Yuri and laid him next to JJ, helping Yuri get comfortable. Yuri pulled him close, reaching behind for Otabek once he was settled.

Otabek happily curled over both his boyfriends and laughed when Yuri wiggled and moved until he was back inside of him, starting to purr once Otabek was fully seated. He wouldn’t knot until he got off a few times, so this was the closest Yuri would get to that feeling of being filled up with his mate for now. The next few days, Yuri worked them all to exhaustion. They were all going to be very sore once Yuri let go of them.

Before the heat, Yuri had finally told them all his fantasies, from Otabek riding him to JJ edging him for as long as possible. They had cracked into Yuri’s toy collection, Otabek rumbling in pride as Yuri begged to keep a plug in him every time they showered. Even if he knew Yuri wouldn’t end up pregnant from it- something about him wanting to keep everything inside made his alpha preen.

JJ hadn’t fared much better when Yuri whined out that they weren’t allowed to clean him out until the final wave passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love country music... it was just a discussion my sis and I had over BSB being "popular again"
> 
> Also, the lube dispenser is a real thing.


	13. Bonding Boxes and Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri digs out an old box from his mother and invites Victor into his nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was initially a side story. but Sarah thought it should be main story material. I love that I listened to her... I really put so much heart into this world building and I would've been sad if everyone didn't get to enjoy it. 
> 
> Without further ado- enjoy some dynamics-based roleplay and a last-minute bonding that is surprisingly romantic
> 
> A big thanks to Diamond who pointed out my complete lack of including a proper explanation of the boxes!

Yuuri was looking at Phichit when they got home. “I need to make him a nest.”

“What?”

“Victor, he misses nests. He gave up  _everything_ for me and now… I’m not a good enough mate, Phichit.”

“Yuuri, it’s fine.”

“No, Phichit. It’s  _not_ okay! How can it possibly be okay? I mean, I’m weird. I know I’m weird for not missing all the things Charles used to do. I find most omega scents to be overwhelming and sickening. But Victor-”

“It’s not like you and pink-fruit were going to work anyway. Victor _picked_ you, Yuuri.” He pulled Yuuri onto the couch and started rubbing his back. “He knew what he was getting into. He made the choice to pick you and you’ll be bonded soon.”

“How can we be bonded if I’m not fulfilling his instincts to guard a nest, Phich?”

Phichit laughed. “Then let’s making this nest for him.”

Yuuri nodded. “Tomorrow.”

As soon as Yuuri woke up, he took everything on his bed and started to line the edge- only, everything was falling. He tried wedging all the blankets under, stacking the pillows, then wrapping it back under- that ended in all the pillows falling as one unit instead of crumbling.

By the time Phichit woke up, Yuuri was making the entire room smell like, well, destruction. The normal peaceful seaside scent that Yuuri carried morphed into the smell after a storm- torn grass, dirt and splintered wood.

Phichit crawled onto the bed, sitting in front of Yuuri. “What’s wrong?”

“It keeps falling apart. Victor is going to leave.”

“Yuuri, Victor isn’t here right now.”

Yuuri looked up at him, mouth open. “I _know_ that Phichit. I mean he’s going to leave _me.”_

Phichit shook his head. “Let’s see if youtube has any good tutorials.”

Yuuri smiled up at him. “YES! How did I not think of that?”

“Because you suck at stress.”

Yuuri grumbled, but opened up the phone, searching for a video. They tried following the directions and ended up ripping one of the blankets. While Yuuri was whining, Phichit made a call.

_“Hi Chitty, what do you need?”_

“Babe, I need your nest-making skills.”

_“Oh… are you close to your rut? I thought that was still a month away, I’ll clear my-”_

“No, nothing like that. Yuuri is trying to surprise Victor with a nest and we tried looking online and it… it didn’t end well.”

Christophe laughed. _“Oh, Chitty, I’ll be over in a few minutes. I can probably steal a few things from the nest here so it will smell like Victor.”_

“Good idea. We might have ripped a blanket.”

There was a pause on the other end. _“How did you rip a blanket making a nest?”_

“Uh, well, we tied it too tight.”

_“Tied? What… why are you tying things? You know what. Nevermind. Just… don’t touch anything else I will be there soon.”_

Phichit looked at the phone after he hung up. The comments on the video he was watching made him cringe. “Okay, Yuuri. I’ve called in an expert. Why don’t we air out the room and you get in the shower.”

Yuuri looked at the pile that was his latest attempt and nodded, heading off to the bathroom while Phichit started to open all the windows. Christophe knocked on the door a bit later, Yuuri was in the kitchen making tea, Phichit having banned him from the room.

Christophe tossed the bags he brought into Yuuri’s room heading back to the kitchen. “So, that mess in there, was that an attempt or a tantrum _after_ an attempt?”

Yuuri looked about ready to flip back into an anxiety attack.

“So, that was an attempt. Okay. Let's all get some tea and go over the basics.” He ducked into the room and grabbed one of Victor’s shirts, tossing it to Yuuri to smell.

“First things first. When you are first learning to nest, always build in a corner. Omegas always start that way- in a corner with a bed rail so there are three supporting walls. We’ll skip the third one for this since you’ll have my help.”

Yuuri nodded. “Okay, so we move the bed to the corner.”

“Yes, and then, our bottom layer is a sheet, inside out- once you get better at building, you won’t need that anymore. You line the edges with big pillows, stretching the sheet out. In all of the gaps, you put the strongest scented items.”

“Why?”

Christophe wrinkled his nose. “You are most likely to touch the bottom and the top, heating those layers.”

Phichit smiled. “Chris. We don’t know these things, remember?”

“Have you _never_ watched an omega build a nest?”

Both looked away.

Christophe groaned. “That makes my job harder, then.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Lucky for you, I’ve been called in to help many little megy’s building their first nest when there isn’t an omega available.”

“Really?”

Christophe smiled. “Yeah, it started when one of my clients was watching his nephew and he had a stressful presentation. He panicked and called me and I did my best. It just kind of became something I did on the side, I help a lot with adoptions and foster kids.”

Phichit beamed at the story.

“Anyway. Once you have that layer, you take the smaller pillows and build that layer. You take your towels and blankets this time and wrap them around, tucking them under the first layer.”

Christophe slowly talked through the other layers, Phichit noticing the scent that still clung to Yuuri disappearing into his normal scent. Once his talk was done, he turned to Phichit.

“And finally, no other Alpha can see the nest if it’s your first one for your mate. If it smells of another Alpha, its an insult. So Phichit, you’ll need to leave.”

“But, he’s not an omega! That shouldn’t matter.”

“Chitty, I’m sorry, but it’s still… It’s Victor’s future _mate_ making him a _nest.”_

Phichit glared but went to pack a bag. “I will be waiting downstairs.”

Christophe did his best to help build the nest without scenting it too much, luckily the clothes from the nest at the lake house had mixed in enough of everyone’s scent to cover up his own as odd.

He taught Yuuri how to pose and headed out. Phichit was still grumbling when he got to the car and Christophe promised him a nice boat ride to make up for it, saying it would be a couple days probably. Victor was sent to the apartment by Phichit, saying Yuuri was sick and needed him. Christophe was just smiling as he handed over the key, promising to watch Makkachin.

“Yuuri?”

“In here, Victor.”

Victor made his way to Yuuri’s room, stopping when he saw Yuuri sitting in what looked like a nest in what was  _definitely_ an omega pose. “Yuuri?”

“Hi, Victor. I made a nest for us.”

“I can see that.”

“Do… Do you not like it?”

Victor rushed forward, still avoiding touching the nest- he was a properly trained alpha, after all. “No, no I love it, Yuuri. I’m just… This is a nest.”

“You said you would miss them, so I thought…” Yuuri hid his face with his hands.

“Oh, Yuuri, you didn’t have to. It’s such a beautiful nest though!”

Yuuri blushed at the praise.

“Hmmm, I know you like roleplay, did you want to be my little omega for a while?”

Yuuri blushed even more at the question. “Only if you’ll be my omega later… There’s something else I wanted to do.”

“What was that?”

Yuuri slipped his hand under the top layer to reveal a black box. As Yuuri held the black sleek container in his hands, a small smile bloomed over his face at the implication of its contents. Though compact, this box contains the necessary items for two people to join their lives together. For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, til death did them part. He opened it and showed it to Victor. “I wanted to make you a nest to ask you to be my mate.”

Victor looked at the rings and smiled. “I would be honored.” He held out his right hand and Yuuri slipped on the ring. “I love you, Vitya.”

Victor took Yuuri’s hand and repeated the gesture, kissing the ring after he did. “I love you Yuuri, can I come into your nest, my pretty omega?”

Yuuri smirked up at him. “Only if you mark me before you leave it.”

Victor slipped off his shoes and crawled in. “I think that can be arranged.”

Yuuri grabbed a box his mother sent with him to America- he had planned to ask for the marking today. When he initially left Japan, he had insisted that there was no need for him to drag his bonding box along with him. He had told her that there was no time for him to find a mate if he was working on skating and college. She had simply smiled and pressed the box into his luggage, reminding him that love was not known to wait until the person is ready and that it would be better to drag it everywhere than it would be to have to wait when the moment felt right. It was a small added weight and she seemed happy when he agreed to bring it.

Yuuri smiled at the memory as Victor slid his fingers over the engravings on the outside.

Yuuri pointed to the first line. “That’s my name.”

Victor smiled. “I figured, I have one of these at home too. I wonder if they are similar inside. Mine says: _Viktor Nikiforov, a good mate and a wholesome cabbage soup, what more could you want?_ And my mother went over the top on colors.”

Yuuri smoothed his fingers over the kanji. “Mine says:  _Katsuki Yuuri, a bad mate spells a hundred years of bad harvest._ ” He opened the box to show off the colors. “Mine is a more traditional set, if you prefer your colors.”

“What does your family usually do for the color?”

Yuuri smiled, pulling out a few of the powder containers. “We do our mate’s eye color. With an added pinch of gold.”

Victor picked up the smallest vile- the one with gold foil inside. “Why gold?”

“Well, there’s an old tradition called kintsugi. Where we take gold paste and repair that which is broken. And, well, it’s a symbol to your mate that you will not only work to repair anything that may hurt your bond but also… that you will see the beauty in a bond strengthened by mistakes and hard work.”

Victor was cradling the vial, tears forming in his eyes.

“Is there anything you add to yours?”

Victor smiled. “Usually a bit of dirt from the parent’s first home together. It’s said to bring with the luck of all your ancestors. Colors are less traditional- some do flowers from a date, some stick to a slightly darker tone than their skin, Like Leo and Ji."

“Do you have any dirt?”

Victor nodded. “But my box is back at the lake house.”

“Call Christophe to bring it. I think… one minute…” Yuuri crawled out of the nest and headed to his closet, pulling down a box. “It’s not their first home… but…” Victor watched as Yuuri dug through the box, pulling out a small statue. “I _knew_ it!”

He carefully brought it to his bed, placing it into the box. “This is something from the onsen. It’s my parent’s current home dirt.”

Victor smiled. “Christophe said he’ll find it and Phichit demands answers.”

Yuuri hummed, carefully brushing some dust into one of the bowls for the paste mixing. “Have him bring Phichit.”

Yuuri and Victor spent the time before they got there trying to mix their colors, Victor had different shades of blue dotted all along his eyes, Yuuri’s color already set to go for Victor- his mother had already mixed it. Victor  _still_ insisted on fixing it up, leaving smears around Yuuri’s eyes- happily smiling once a small dash of violet had given him what he declared to be the perfect shade.

Phichit walked in and glared at the two of them sitting in the bed shirtless, spots of the color all over their torsos. “And just when were you going to tell me that _this_ was when you were giving him those rings?”

Yuuri blushed and smiled, Victor held out his hands for the box Christophe had. He quickly opened it and presented a bottle of dirt. Yuuri smiled and grabbed the bottle. “Okay, we’re finally all set.”

He looked at Victor and then to their friends. “You can stay for the bite, then you will leave.”

Phichit pulled out his phone, ready to snap some photos. They were quick to mix the pastes, Victor adding the dirt mixture to both, Yuuri crumbling the gold in.

Yuuri added the healing oil from his box to the brown paste, and Victor used his own for the blue paste. Phichit stopped them and had them hold up the bowls for a photo. He stopped them a few more times before they finished, Yuuri biting Victor first, Christophe spreading the paste over Victor’s mark. Phichit made sure to get good photos of each step.

Phichit passed off the phone to Christophe to get photos of him rubbing the paste onto Yuuri’s neck once Victor bit him in return. Phichit snapped a few more photos before helping them clean up the boxes and heading out the door.

Once the lock clicked into place, Yuuri climbed onto Victor’s lap. “It was about time for my big, strong alpha to make an honest omega out of me. I was starting to think you were just going to use me for fun and then move on.”

Victor smiled at the shift in Yuuri’s mood. “I would never do that. I’m a gentleman, after all. How does my omega want to seal this bond?”

Yuuri tapped his lips, imitating Victor’s thinking face. “I think like this,” he got on his knees, back to Victor, sliding his pants down to reveal a pair of black lace panties, dropping onto his hands and leaving the pants around his knees for Victor to slide off the rest of the way.

When Victor got closer, he saw something catch the light through the lace. “Yuu-ri, what is that?”

Yuuri looked over his shoulder, licking his lips. “I wanted to be all ready for my alpha today. I’m all nice and wet too.”

Victor dug his fingers into Yuuri’s hips. “I see. Naughty little omega, playing with himself all alone.”

Yuuri wiggled his butt. “Next time, I’ll let you watch.”

Victor groaned at that, sliding the panties down and tossing them to the floor with the pants, quickly discarding his own too. His grabbed the base of the plug and wiggled it a bit, pulling it out a bit and watching as Yuuri pulled it back in, his rim stretching around the flare as he tugged.

Yuuri moaned and pressed his chest to the mattress. Victor placed a hand on Yuuri’s ass and pulled the plug out, a little lube following it out before Yuuri clenched back down. Victor smeared it over his thigh.

Yuuri passed him a bottle of lube he stashed in the lower layers. “Please, Alpha, fill me up.”

Yuuri watched as Victor tensed up a bit, growling and digging his fingers into Yuuri’s waist. “My mate. Presenting so well for me. Begging for me.”

Victor was quick to slide in after that, one hand staying between Yuuri’s shoulder blades as the other held Yuuri’s hips in place. Yuuri was moaning as Victor thrust hard and fast, growling out  _mine_ and  _my mate_ and a few other things. It didn’t take too long for Victor’s knot to inflate, Victor sucking on the side of Yuuri’s neck that didn’t have a mark.

Once he was fully seated, he reached around, quickly jerking Yuuri off, coming more as Yuuri tensed around his knot. Yuuri barely had time to enjoy it, Victor falling to the instinct to claim and fill his mate as fast as possible.

They shifted to their sides, still tied together and Victor thought it over. “Yuuri, I think… I think I’m in rut.”

Yuuri laughed. “Yeah. You are definitely in rut, love.”

“It’s really early. I’m not sure what exactly brought it on.”

Yuuri reached back and tapped Victor’s neck. “Probably this combined with the nest. Your alpha just went  _my mate_ and… well… triggered a rut.”

Victor hummed, licking at the bruise he sucked into Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri clenched around the knot again. “Good thing you have your omega with you, huh?”

Victor groaned. “Yeah. But I know you’re probably fighting to finish the bond too.”

“No rush, I can take a few rounds like this first. My alpha is still pretty calm.”

Victor nodded, pulling Yuuri against him to keep him safe while they slept. His next wave woke him up a few hours later, having softened and shifted as they slept, all the mess spilling from Yuuri. He shook Yuuri awake.

“Vitya? Is it time for another wave already?”

“Soon. We should get cleaned up first.” He lifted Yuuri in his arms and headed to the bathroom, working on marking up the shoulder closest to him. “This reminds me of our first date.”

“Oh no.”

“Yes. You were so prim and proper. Wouldn’t even let me jerk you off.”

“Well, _most_ relationships don’t start like that.”

“Oh really? All of mine did. How else will you know the person is a good fit?”

“I can’t believe you’re talking about your _exes_ on our bonding night.”

Victor blushed. “Let me make it up to you?”

Yuuri nodded and stood up in the shower, getting the water to the right temperature. Victor immediately started to lather him up, both carefully avoiding knocking off the paste that needed another few hours to heal the color into the bites.

Victor pulled Yuuri against him to kiss and touch more, lazily running his hands all over his new mate, letting Yuuri do the same until he could feel the need to be inside Yuuri again grow. He had left hickies everywhere that left Yuuri a panting mess, covered in bruises from his mate.

“Love, I think we better get you cleaned out a bit and then head back into the nest.”

Yuuri smiled and let Victor gently clean him the rest of the way and pulled out their fluffiest towels, drying each other off and heading back to the nest. Victor laid Yuuri on his back, quickly grabbing the lube and getting them both ready, pulling Yuuri onto his lap once he was inside.

He wiggled until Yuuri was draped over his lap securely, leaning back and thrusting into him. Yuuri planted his heels and pressed into the thrusts.

“I have  _always_ enjoyed the view on this one. Watching your body take me in like it was meant to be my own little toy.”

Yuuri groaned and pressed down against the thrusts.

“You don’t understand how amazing this looks, seeing your entire body bounce every time I slam into you, the tip of your cock dancing around on your stomach. Once I really get you worked up.” He started to stroke Yuuri. “You start to smear precum all over yourself. I make it a goal to cover as much of you as I can before you finally beg me to let you cum.”

Yuuri whined at that, closing his eyes and picturing Victor propped over his lap, fucked out and pliant in his hands. He could imagine the mess Victor would make, with how quickly Victor started to leak.

“You look. So good. All full of me. All my marks.” He ghosted his hand over Yuuri’s body, hovering over the hickies littering his chest and abdomen. “My marks. On  _my mate._ Laid out in front of me.”

Yuuri could feel Victor getting close, his pace was starting to slow down, leaning towards slow, hard thrusts. It was still too early for him to knot again, but Victor still pulled out, letting Yuuri drop to the bed and crawling over him.

He lined up their cocks and reached a hand between them- stroking until they both came. Yuuri wiped them up with a towel, curling into Victor’s side and pressing his nose into the open scent gland, savoring the lazy hours between waves.

After, he would have to call his family and introduce Victor as his official mate. Which was going to be interesting considering Victor hadn’t been able to make a video call yet.

Mari was going to have a fit. Mom was probably going to start planning a ceremony for the town.

For now though, he could relax and enjoy his mate.

And he did, Victor’s rut only lasted a couple days- which wasn’t surprising for an unscheduled rut. They were quick to get the photos from Phichit- he had managed to make the entire thing look like a romantic intimate ceremony instead of the last minute plan that involved a panicked text to their best friends.

Both of their families were overjoyed, especially when they heard that they had kept up both family’s traditions. Mari texted him an _I don’t believe a damn word you’re saying, little brother. I want the real story._ Yuuri agreed as long as she never told their parents.

They all wanted their boys home for proper ceremonies and introductions. Both agreed to make a trip home soon.

All of their friends were happy hearing the news, Yuuri proudly showing off his blue bite mark with his costume for his skate the next week.

His eros routine had been a hit from the first performance right down to the last- even more so with that shock of blue against his skin. He was quick to have the tailor alter the mesh to show off the mark.

The only negative reaction had been from Yuri, who threw a pillow at Victor when he came out of his heat to the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonding Boxes are a traditional gift given to a child as they present, each will include a dye for the bite to make the bonding mark stand out, a healing salve and usually a tradition from their family or area.   
> The outside is generally their name and advice for their bonding.


	14. The Big Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after four new clients shook things up at Escort My Heart, they have to make a choice- stay in business and pass it all onto the next generation… or close the doors for good.

It was a little under a year later when Yuri called mid-vacation demanding a board-nesting. He wanted everyone there when he got home.

Yuri had watched and helped bring fifteen new faces- well, at least fifteen that lasted more than a few weeks. The business went from having three full-time and three who worked steadily with a few stragglers who were happy to work the busy seasons- to seventeen full-time escorts and one designated heat couple.

It was an eight-year labor of love to build the company’s name and now Yuri wasn’t sure what was going to happen to it. JJ and Otabek had recently asked for the honor of bonding with Yuri. He had accepted, but put it off for a bit- he couldn’t keep being an escort with two sets of marks on his neck- not the way he was currently.

Especially not with the colors his mates picked for the paste. Most people opted for a color somewhere in the skin tone range- browns, beiges… but JJ picked a bright red and Otabek smeared in a golden green. Yuri had chosen an electric blue for their marks from him.

No, he was definitely not boyfriend material anymore. Now, he was claimed. And really, the type of people to hire just _part_ of a bonded couple weren’t their goal clientele anyway. It was one thing to have a bonded couple help for a heat or rut- it was an entirely different thing to sell a fantasy of cheating.

They didn’t deal in cheaters. Not as clients, not as fantasies.

Once Victor and Christophe moved on to helping Georgi manage, the entire company changed for the better. Everyone who had a say in operations became family, even inviting JJ and Otabek to meetings, honoring them as if they were already mated. Yuuri would have it no other way after getting to know them, and if Yuuri made a rule, Phichit was behind it too- and where they lead, Christophe and Victor followed.

The team had made a deal for testing and buying supplies, Georgi still leading all of the scheduling. The company had truly earned its spot as the top escort business in the area, some of the bookings coming from a few towns over.

He had just hung up the phone after asking Georgi to gather the board, and JJ and Otabek laid down next to him, holding him close. “Are you okay, tiger?”

“You seem stressed, are they mad?”

Yuri shook his head. “I didn’t tell them yet. It’s just… I don’t know what's going to happen now.”

JJ and Otabek did their best to make him forget the worry. 

* * *

Leo and Christophe had talked Seung-Gil into helping build the nest this time- Georgi, Victor, and Ji all did their jobs as go-fors for the day. Yuri showed up a little after dinner, Otabek’s hoodie still on as he climbed into the nest.

Seung-Gil was the first to complain about the smell. “Plisetsky, have some manners. This is not the place to show up smelling of sex.”

Victor leaned over to Yuri and took a deep breath near his neck, Yuri refusing to pull the hood down. “No, that’s not sex. Just airplane and-”

“Shut _up,_ old man.”

Victor had his giant smile on, almost vibrating with energy as Yuri pulled off the hoodie- revealing his two bonding bites.

“I am retiring, effective immediately.”

Georgi gasped and gave Yuri a big hug. “OH! I don’t think I’ll even mind having to call people and cancel.”

“Except Aaron. Aaron will be mine until his omega wakes up.”

Georgi nodded, noting that.

The others were all looking at each other.

Leo cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. “So, since we’re… all pretty much retired, what does that mean?”

Christophe and Georgi looked at each other. “Well, I think it leaves us two choices… We start moving out of here as we retire, letting the newer kids take over the house and the business…”

Christophe took over. “Or we just… finish out the contracts we have and close our doors.”

Victor pulled up something on his phone. “If we sell this place, we’ll all have enough for a nice house, I think… it’s worth a few million, especially with all the work we’ve done.”

Ji looked over his shoulder. “Holy cow. How much did you _buy_ this place for originally?”

Georgi answered. “A little over a million.”

Seung-Gil watched everyone’s faces. “I think, we need to call in everyone and all the mates for those who have them. We’ll sleep on it for now.”

Looking around, everyone nodded. Georgi sent out emails, having everyone report to the Manor with blankets and pillows as soon as possible.

One by one, people smashed into the nesting loft- puzzled by the atmosphere. Georgi waved it all off, ordering a bunch of food and keeping the conversation light. Leo passed around all of the things he baked at home, a tradition that most of the newer generation hadn’t had a chance to enjoy yet.

It was a full day before all the escorts were there- fifteen men, alphas, omegas, and even two betas, then the retired board. Yuuri, JJ, Phichit, and Otabek had joined in on the nesting, everyone crammed into the loft that was full after the first ten people were in- overflowing now with twenty people bundled up and cuddling.

“So,” the newest recruit started. “What’s happening?”

“Yuri is retiring.”

He proudly pulled off the hoodie again, showing off his bites.

“And?” another one of them said- Georgi likes to call him Yurio 2.0- “I mean no offense- congrats and all, but I’m not that close to you three… so… why are we here?”

Seung-Gil slapped him in the back of the head, ready to tell him off when the first recruit spoke again. “We weren’t called in for Victor’s bonding… we’re shutting down, aren’t we?”

There was a chorus of shouts before Phichit whistled. “No, maybe not. We called everyone in to make a decision. Option one: we sell it all, we each take a bit of the profit. Close out contracts and call it good.”

Georgi took a breath. “Option two: your generation takes over.”

“You realize he’s _younger_ than most of us, right?”

Yuri laughed. “I’m twenty and I’ve been part of the heart of this place for five years.”

Georgi continued. “You’d have a year to prove you could take over the name and save up enough to buy us out of the house. We agreed to take what we paid for it eight years ago.”

“And how much is that?”

“1.5 million,” Victor pulled up the listing, showing it off.

The newer group all started talking to each other while Leo, Ji, Yuri, JJ, Otabek, Victor, Yuuri, Georgi, Christophe, and Phichit huddled up together waiting. Seung-Gil looked torn between the two groups.

Yuri leaned over. “We’ll still be around, talk with them, you weren’t planning on retiring just yet anyway.”

Seung-Gil nodded and joined the other discussion. It didn’t take long before they turned back around, just under an hour.

“We’ll buy you out.”

Georgi nodded. “Okay.”

“But we have a few conditions.”

Victor grinned. “Perfect, what are they?”

Seung-Gil handed over the list, smiling at Victor as the list made him laugh. “You have a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big, big THANK YOU to everyone who was there for me throughout this process-from the plotting all the way through to the comments and kudos. This story was a ton of tears, a ton of work and mostly- a ton of love. 
> 
> As promised...  
> The side story list: (I'll try to remember to update with links. BUT THEY WILL ALL BE IN THE SERIES.)  
> 1- Reverse AU-Yuuri as the escort, calling himself a “dime a dozen hooker” when Victor goes all pretty woman on his ass. His pretty, pretty ass. (Victor hires him for a heat - both omegas)  
> 2- Valentines specials- aka an excuse to write rare-pair smut. (Plinami is the main request)  
> 3- That one time that JJ accidentally selected the wrong escort on the site.  
> 4- LeoJi honeymoon- constantly all about calling each other husband  
> 5- Training Yurio- multi-chapter - involve edging  
> 6- Georgi and Christophe - after an Anya breakup he crashes at the house before joining the business when Christophe loves his stamina  
> 7- [Phichit’s date with SGL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312316)  
> 8- Yurio and SGL- blood play (the company gets banned from a hotel chain. Because of the mess)  
> 9- "Kinktor's new booking restriction" No chocolate sauce." All about how he had a horrible experience where his hair ended up dyed  
> 10- The Minami/Leo/Ji heat fic  
> 11- Yuri and the cubs at Kalahari  
> 12- “After Ever After” where Georgi’s lament over SGL lands them fucking and falling in love.  
> 13- Phichit buys Yuuri toys - specifically a tentacle  
> 14- The bonding for Yuri with the undercut idiots  
> 15- Victuuri actually fucking before the hand job.  
> 16- Phichumetti bonding after they buy a house.  
> 17- The Yuri nest destruction because of Victor’s stupid comment.  
> 18- Phichit’s free night  
> 19- OtaPliRoy hot tub at the Kalahari  
> 20- LeoJi accidental rut hire  
> 21- Victuuri first time

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing discord server. Feel free to join me and some of my friends! We're pretty chill and I'm always up for talking about stories/requests.](https://discord.gg/VJfABXv)  
>  OR  
> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It Shouldn't Feel Like This...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466987) by [Pandamilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo)




End file.
